Herederos
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: Ciel tiene una hermana mayor de nombre Evangelin, ella junto con su mayordomo Alex se mudan a la mansión pero aquí ay algo curioso... un Sebastian y Claude celosos, un Ciel y Alois sonrojados y una Hannah divertida ¿quien es esta chica? /YAOI, YURI OC, OoC, Mpreg, algo de Crack... pésimo Summary lo siento.
1. ¿hermana?

**Hola mundo! bueno les traigo un fic mio de esta hermosa serie que me tiene loca literalmente, es de las seres con mas yaoi indirecto... bueno comencemos con lo típico y las parejas que habrán...**

**...Alois x Ciel.**

**Sebastian x Claude**

**Will x Grell**

**Alex x Thompson**

**Cantebury x Timber...**

**Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, de ser así Alois jamas hubiera muerto y Grell estaría casado con Will... como sea... ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿hermana?**

En la mansión de Ciel Phantomhive donde el joven amo dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama, sin embargo los rayos del sol entraban de colado por su ventana obligándolo a despertar de mala gana, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue su fiel mayordomo sirviendo una tasa de te como todas las mañanas.

-bueno días Bochan – saludo con una sonrisa elegante Sebastián.

-buenos días Sebastián – contesto el saludo el menor - ¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy?

-hoy después del desayuno tiene clases de encomia con el profesor, después tiene clases de esgrima con su servidor y para la tarde tiene un ajunta con el conde Firius para discutir sobre el problema ejercido sobre la falta de seguridad.

-tks, al parecer hoy será un dio de lo mas aburrido – exclamo el menor con algo de enojo y molestia.

-no diga eso Bochan… puede que hoy sea un día interesante – trataba de convencer Sebastián.

-como sea…- fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Tal como dijo Sebastián cumplió el itinerario sin contratiempos pero como previo Ciel fue un día aburrido, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde, pronto era la hora de la cena, en eso la puerta sonó con suficiente fuerza como para se escuchada por toda la enorme mansión, Sebastián fue de inmediato a abrir pero grande fue su sorpresa ante lo que vio: una chica de unos 18 años igual que Ciel excepto que no tenia el parche que distinguía al chico, pero tenia el cabello igual que Ciel y de ojos que no eran posibles ver debido a una venda roja que tenia en los ojos, era alta y pálida vestida como una condesa pero de colores oscuros y rojos, a su lado había un chico de una edad aparente de unos 23 años vestido de mayordomo como el, alvino y de ojos ámbar.

-buenas tardes… ¿se encuentra el conde? – pregunta la chica con actitud seria.

-disculpe mi introversión pero puedo preguntar quien es usted – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa un tanto falsa cosa que no paso desapercibida por ambos.

-mi nombre es Evangelin Anthony Phantomhive – contesta con una sonrisa sínica haciendo estremecer a Sebastián y a Ciel que acaba de llegar al recibidor.

-¿Qué as dicho? – pregunta en shok Ciel viendo a la chica que entraba a la mansión mientras se quitaba la venda de los ojos mostrando sus hermosos sus hermosos pero fríos ojos morados.

Evangelin miro de arriba a bajo al menor y sonrió pero no de manera fingida ni nada parecido si no mas bien le sonrió de manera tierna.

-eres igual a papa y a mama… - dijo de manera consoladora y sentida… ella era hija de otro amor de su padre pero ella se crio con el marido de su madre que era amante de Vicent antes de que conociera a la mama de Ciel.

-es enserio ¿quien eres? – pregunta ya enojado el oji-azul.

-soy Evangelin… soy tu hermana mayor – volvió a decir la chica.

-no… es imposible… esto tiene que ser una broma – se repetía el pequeño conde sin querer creer tal ocurrencia.

-no estoy bromeando… Ciel soy tu hermana… la verdadera señora de esta casa – dijo con voz firme y fría… digna de su familia.

-¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? – pregunta desconfiado… ¿y es solo una trampa?

Evangelin se dirigió a uno de los jarrones que había en la mesa, con una fuerza no tan impresionante rompió el jarrón con una mano haciendo que uno de los pedazos se incrustara en su piel.

-¿Por qué lo as echo? – pregunta exaltado Ciel ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica acaso estaba loca?

-mira… -enseño su herida y Ciel vio el como la sangre fluía con tranquilidad mientras se desliaba por su piel – es mi sangre, TU sangre, tenemos la misma sangre… con esto te demuestro que hablo en serio y que no permitiré que alguien te aleje de mi lado para lastimarte… ahora que te e encontrado no pienso dejar que nos separen de nuevo – juro mientras dejaba que la sangre siguiera su curso hasta llegar al suelo, Ciel vio los ojos de su "hermana" y vio pura sinceridad en ellos no pudo encontrar mentira ni falsedad.

-te creo… - es lo único que pudo expresar.

-gracias – Evangelin se acercó a Ciel para abrazarlo y este no se lo impidió, al contrario lo recibió con gusto… estaba feliz… no estaba solo como el creía, tenia a su hermana con el.

-Sebastián – llamo el niño a su más fiel sirviente.

-yes my lord – contesto este aun en la puerta mirando estupefacto la escena que había presenciado.

-prepara una habitación alado de la mía para… mi hermana – termino de decir con una sonrisa… no se escuchaba tan mal como pensaba.

-como ordene – responde mientras iba a tomar las maletas de la chica afuera de la mansión pero el alvino se lo impidió.

-yo lo are… mi deber es servir a Eva-sama – dijo con voz cortante y fría como Claude pero gentil.

- ahhh lo olvidaba – Evangelin se separo de Ciel para ponerse alado del mayordomo alvino – el es Alex… es mi mayordomo, el me a cuidado desde hace mucho y por eso el viene con migo… espero que no sea mucha molestia que también se quede en la mansión.

-no hay problema, mas personal no vendría nada mal – responde el chico pensando… realmente algo de personal adicional no le vendría mal en especial cuando ahora ay mas personas viviendo en la mansión.

-gracias hermanito – agradeció mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano, aquel gesto izo enojar a Sebastián ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a abrazar a su alma? Pero claro ella tenia un derecho especial por ser la hermana de su amo.

Como Ciel ordeno, una habitación especial le fue preparada para Evangelin que por cierto era muy espaciosa, digna de una condesa y pues es por que lo es.

-vaya… es muy hermosa Ciel gracias… - exclamaba mientras veía con detenimiento la gran habitación y se sentaba en la cama.

-no es nada Evangelin – contesta este también sentándose en la cama alado de su hermana.

-vamos Ciel solo dime Eva – le dijo mientras le sonreía con cariño.

-esta bien… Eva – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, Evangelin se enterneció y abrazo a Ciel haciendo que este diera un pequeño salto.

-se ve que nadie te a abrazado por mucho tiempo… hermanito- susurro son ternura mientras le acariciaba los cabellos azulados – todo estará bien ahora… ya no estarás solo ahora… ahora estoy aquí.

Ciel no dijo nada solo se aferro mas a su hermana mayor mientras dejaba salir unas pequeñas lagrimas… las palabras salían sobrando, no las necesitaban, solo ese contacto que tanto le hacia falta a los dos… ya no estaban solos… pero no sabían que cierto demonio veía con molestia aquella escena, esa humana ara que el alma de su señor se purificara y se olvidara de su venganza, todo se iría al caño si el decidiera deshacerse de el, tenia que hacer algo… tenia que alejar aquella mujer de su alma, Sebastián estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que Alex lo miraba con rabia.

_-/no te acercaras a mi presa maldito demonio de cuarta_/ - pensó con rabia el alvino sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Sebastián quien estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo noto.

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy :D bien para evitar confusiones les dejo unos datos...**

**1.- Evangelin tiene 18 años por lo que Ciel tiene 15 años**

**2.- Evangelin es hija de una amante de Viecent el padre de Ciel, ella vivió con su papa 3 años antes de que Ciel naciera, el le dio su apellido pero jamas se conoció de su existencia por que su madre se la llevo lejos cuando se entero de que Vicent se caso con la mama de Ciel.**

**3.- ¿quien es la madre de Evangelin? eso se dirá mas adelante...**

**4.- ¿que es Alex exactamente? bueno es mas que obvio lo que es...**

**5.- ¿como es que la mama de Ciel nunca se entero de la existencia de Evangelin? si sabia que era hija de Vicent pero ella era tan buena gente que nunca la desprecio pero igual tampoco la quería mucho por asi decirlo.**

**bueno eso es todo nos vemos en la próxima... matta ne~**


	2. Fiesta de te

**hola chicos y chicas... bien les traigo el conti ^-^ espero que les guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "fiesta de te"**

Había pasado alrededor de tres meses desde que Evangelin había llegado a la mansión, tres meses donde Evangelin se había convertido en la nueva dirigente del negocio de su familia, Ciel se la pasaba ahora leyendo libros sin dejar a un lado su educación, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba conversando con Evangelin, en las noches Evangelin se metía al cuarto de Ciel para contarle una historia, todos los días era una diferente y se notaba que eran historias propias de ella, había notado que su hermana tenia una enorme imaginación, pero le encantaba escuchar aquellas fantásticas historias, a veces eran muy tristes, a veces eran muy románticas, otras daban miedo y otras eran muy graciosas, sabia que su hermana tenia un gran futuro como escritora y pintora, el día en el que ella publicara un libro lo compraría y lo leería hasta que las hojas se desgastaran, también el día en la que ella publicara un cuadro lo adoraría como una obra de arte, realmente quería a su hermana, casi no le prestaba atención a Sebastián y eso era lo que mas enojaba al mayordomo, Alex estaba de lo mas a gusto en su nueva casa, se llevaba bien con su nuevo señor, veía el como su Evangelin sonreía mas y era mas abierta… aunque solo con Ciel, con el y con Pluto… si, Evangelin supo de la existencia del perro demonio de su hermano y lo tomo muy bien para la sorpresa de muchos.

**[Flash Back]**

Pasando una semana de la llegada de la nueva señorita Phantomhive la noticia llego a los oídos de todos menos de los Trancy pues desde hace un tiempo están algo desconectados del resto del mundo, Evangelin estaba en la sala principal con Ciel, este ultimo estaba acostado en el regazo de su hermana mientras le contaba otra historia.

-pero… ¿Por qué el científico lo dejo todo? – pregunta Ciel después de una historia.

-por que el quería estar alado de la reina de hielo… el fue a la antártica para una investigación pero se encontró con la princesa de hielo, se enamoro de primera vista de ella y lo dejo todo para estar a su lado – explico mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Ciel.

-me parece algo tonto – dijo sin querer.

-a mi también pero es lo que a veces la gente hace cuando se enamora – pensó en voz alta la chica.

-¿te as enamorado alguna vez? – Ciel miro a su hermana curioso.

-no… y la verdad espero no hacerlo… al menos aun no – Evangelin miro la chimenea mientras la madera era consumida por el fuego, el invierno se estaba acercando y el frio se aproximaba tenían que estar preparados.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Evangelin miro con algo de tristeza a su hermano menor – Ciel se que eres maduro para tu edad pero aun eres un niño y ay cosas que es mejor que no sepas todavía.

Ciel no le dijo nada mas a su hermana temía hacerla enojar aunque sabia que ella era incapaz de lastimarlo prefería estar así… en paz pero como nada es eterno la paz también no duro por mucho pues se escucho un ladrido, Ciel se sobresalto al escucharlo ¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese pulguiento? ¿ahora que le iba a decir a su hermana?

-¿un perro? ¿hermano por qué no me dijiste que tienes un perro? – Evangelin se levanto y corrió hacia afuera.

-¡NO! ¡Eva no salgas! – grito Ciel mientras corría tras su hermana, el grito alerto a ambos mayordomos que de inmediato fueron para afuera, al llegar vieron el como un perro ENORME en todo sentido de la palabra miraba hacia los recién llegados, Ciel miro con temor a su hermana mas bien la miro nervioso.

-¡KAWAIIII! Es tan grande… que lindo – exclamo alegre Evangelin haciendo que los demás cayeran estilo anime al suelo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que es lindo un perro demonio? – pregunta exaltado Ciel.

-¿un perro demonio? ¿Es lo que es? – Pregunta ahora mas emocionada la chica - ¿Cómo se llama?

-Pluto – contesta Sebastián.

-Pluto ven… ven perrito lindo perrito~ - decía mientras ponía sus manos en su rodillas para llamar al perrito, en eso Pluto se lanza hacia Evangelin pero en eso se convierte en humano terminando sobre Evangelin aferrado a su cintura - ¿pero que…

-¡PLUTO! Perro malo suelta a tu señora ahora – regaño Sebastián a Pluto a lo que bajo su cabeza triste.

-cálmate Sebastián no estoy molesta… solo estoy sorprendida es todo… es muy lindo no me esperaba que pudiera hacer eso – defendió la chica mientras abrazaba al "chico" totalmente desnudo.

-Eva ¿Cómo es que no te puede aterrar algo así? – pregunta Ciel mirando extrañado.

-mira hermanito si no lo quieres yo si lo quiero… además es algo interesante – decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pluto con cariño, este feliz daba unos ronroneos.

-de acuerdo… - Ciel miro extrañado su mayordomo quien solo le sonrió.

-bien ahora… Alex por favor dale de comer a mi perrito ¿si? –pidió Evangelin a su mayordomo mientras le sonreía sin dejar de acariciar al perro con complejo de humano.

-como ordene Eva-sama – contesta el alvino para entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

-que lindo eres Pluto~ -alagaba mientras abrazaba al chico.

-¡woff! – fue lo que contesto feliz… había alguien que lo quería de verdad.

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Ahora Evangelin estaba en el despacho con un montón de papeles, a su lado estaba Alex esperando de cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-dime Alex… ¿ay algo interesante que quieras contarme? – pregunta la chica mientras se quitaba lo lentes que usaba para trabajar y bajaba la pluma que usaba para mirar de reojo su mayordomo.

-no mucho pero al parecer nuestra llegada a traído grandes cambios a esta mansión – dijo Alex mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué ay de Sebastian? Él no me da confianza – dice mientras lo miraba ya de enfrente y seria.

-y tiene razones para hacerlo Eva-sama, él es…

-un demonio… lo se Alex, lo se – interrumpió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro cansado – lo que quiero saber es la razón del pacto.

-eso es fácil deducirlo my lady.

-venganza… igual que yo – giro su silla hasta dar con la ventana que estaba atrás de ella.

-así parece… pero Eva-sama al parecer ya no esta interesada en eso – Alex la mira con cierta lujuria.

- no quiero que ese demonio le devore el alma a mi hermano… no quiero eso para el – su mirada se volvía triste, el cruel destino que les esperaba a ambos era atroz y ambos habían estado de acuerdo… no podían hacer nada.

-pero sabe que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo… apropósito ¿Cuándo le dirá al amo Ciel que usted – pero Evangelin lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-se lo diré cuando sea el momento… él no tiene por qué saberlo todavía, ahora vete… quiero trabajar tranquila… prepara dos pasteles de chocolate, uno para mi y otro para mi hermano.

-claro… lo que ordene su alteza ¿otra cosa?

-si… quiero te verde con miel con algunas galletas.

-como ordene – dijo el alvino antes de salir del despacho para encontrarse con Sebastián.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan realmente? – pregunta el peli-negro molesto.

-no es de tu incumbencia – contesta Alex de manera cortante para dirigirse a la cocina para preparar su encargo.

-por que no dejas de fingir que eres un mayordomo normal y dices que eres un demonio – sentencio el otro.

-por que no es necesario que lo diga… tu te diste cuenta ¿no? Para que decirlo – responde Alex mirando fijamente al otro.

Sebastián miro enojado a Alex, por primera vez se quedo sin habla… ese infeliz se las pagara después.

-¿Por qué no haces algo útil y haces el encargo de tu amo? Crees que soy idiota, pude sentir tu olor demonio de quinta – le reclamo mientras preparaba él te, Sebastián con unos enormes deseos de matar al mayordomo de su nueva ama una voz lo detuvo de sus deseos.

-¡SEBASTIAN! – se escucho el llamado de Ciel distrajo sus pensamientos para ir rápidamente con su amo.

-¿me llamo Bochan? – pregunta Sebastián adentrándose a la habitación de Ciel.

-hai… quiero que agás algo por mi - decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco y volteaba hacia otro lado para que no se notara, pero Sebastián lo noto.

-sabe que puede pedirme lo que sea… cualquier cosa – dijo lo ultimo con doble sentido de la palabra.

-es verdad – Ciel lo miro con una sonrisa avergonzada –… quiero que le compres algo a mi hermana… pensaba en algo así como un anillo o alguna joya pero asegúrate que no sea rosa… a mi hermana no le gusta el color rosa.

Sebastián sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar aquello… no lo necesitaba realmente si no que quería que le comprara un regalo a la imbécil de su hermana.

-como ordene – contesta secamente para después salir de la habitación y hacer el encargo que le dio su amo no sin antes no darle un golpe a varios arboles arrancándolos desde la raíz en un intento de bajar su rabia.

***-* En otro lado de la mansión *-***

-tks – chasqueo la lengua Evangelin al escuchar los pensamientos del demonio – con que soy una humana imbécil ¿eh?... ya veremos cuando me deshaga de ti estúpido demonio.

-Evangelin-sama – dijo Alex entrando al estudio con una rebanada de delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresas con algunas nueces junto con un te y pocas galletas.

-gracias Alex… ¿ya le llevaste a Ciel también? – pregunta la chica mientras tomaba la tasa de te entre sus manos.

-lo are en seguida en cuanto el cuervo se vaya del cuarto del amo Ciel… al parecer le pidió un favor – contesta Alex mirando a su ama, luego vio a fuera y vio a Pluto en la ventana, sonrió y abrió la ventana mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro demonio.

-ahhh ¿se puede saber que clase de favor? – Pregunta mientras se giraba en su silla y queda en frente de su mascota – hola Plu~

-lo aria si supiera que es… él no me deja entrar a los pensamientos de su hermano… esta sospechando que queremos algo mas…

-de acuerdo… Alex… quiero darle algo a mi hermanito ¿Qué me recomiendas? – pregunta mientras acariciaba al gran perro en su ventana.

-mmm… al amo Ciel le gusta mucho los juegos y los dulces ¿Por qué no…

-no… yo quiero darle algo especial… mmm ¡ya se! Hace mucho que no salimos de día de campo… Alex, tu y Sebastián organicen uno junto con una pequeña fiesta de te… pero que mi hermano no se entere – decía mientras sonreía sin dejar a Pluto quien estaba mas que feliz con sus caricias, Alex asintió mientras dejaba el despacho de su señora se dirigió al cuarto de su nuevo amo.

-Bochan… ¿me permite pasar? – pidió Alex del otro lado de la puerta.

-pasa Alex – dijo Ciel desde su habitación, Alex abre la puerta mientras cargaba una charola de plata donde se encontraba el pastel y él te.

-Evangelin-sama me pidió que le trajera pastel con te – anuncio mientras dejaba el postre alado de Ciel en la mesita de noche.

-ahh gracias Alex ya tenia hambre – decía mientras tomaba la tasa de te y le daba un sorbo – ¿te verde con miel?

-hai, su hermana me pidió que fuera ese te ¿no le gusta?

-no es eso… es solo que no me espere ese gesto por parte de ella – susurro mientras dirigía su vista hacia su reflejo en la tasa de te.

-su hermana lo quiere mucho si me permite decirle Bochan apropósito… ¿Dónde se encuentra Sebastián? – pregunta algo curioso el alvino.

-pues veras… quería darle algo especial a mi hermana y le pedí a Sebastián que le consiguiera algo… claro menos de color rosa… ¿recuerdas como su puso cuando llego Elizabeth y adorno toda la mansión de rosa? – pregunta mientras soltaba una risita divertida al recordar aquel día en el que su hermana conoció a su prometida.

-como olvidarlo… fue una de las pocas en la que la vi tan molesta… - contesta el albino mientras le sonreía con calidez mas no con descaro, Ciel correspondió la sonrisa mientras recordaron el día en el que Evangelin rara vez perdió la cordura momentáneamente.

**[Flash Back]**

Evangelin estaba en el comedor con Ciel mientras comiendo en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo si no mas bien uno muy agradable.

-Ciel-kun voy a salir de la ciudad vienes conmigo – dice Evangelin después de haber comido su porción.

-¿a que iras? – pregunta Ciel algo curioso que también termino de comer.

- llego una carta de la reina… ¿ay algo que me quieras decir que no sepa… Ciel? – dice ahora con un tono serio y frio, hace mucho que no usaba ese tono.

Ciel no dijo nada solo giro la cabeza ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

-tks… como quieras - mascullo mientras se levantaba de su lugar con molestia y salía del comedor dejándolo solo.

-ne Sebastián… ¿ice mal? Al no decirle sobre… tu sabes – cuestiono Ciel a su fiel mayordomo.

-para ser sincero Bochan, la señorita Evangelin no tiene conocimientos de lo que estamos tratando… no debe preocuparse claro si sus intenciones es proteger a la señorita – le responde con cierto enojo que logro disimular.

-ahhh de acuerdo… - dijo Ciel mientras salía del comedor, tenia que ir a clases y es que desde que su hermana tomo su lugar como líder de su familia Ciel volvió a que le dieran clases y es que Evangelin no quería que descuidara sus estudios además "tómalo como un pasa tiempo… así no estarás tan aburrido" solía decirle su hermana.

Evangelin salió de la cuidad poco antes de que Ciel se fuera a sus clases en un prestigioso instituto que de echo no se aburría como el pensaba.

**°O°o°O°o°O°o°O° EN OTRO LUGAR FUERA DE LA CUIDAD °O°o°O°o°O°o°O°**

-A si que este el es pueblo Akazumaji – dijo Evangelin mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-hai my lady… este es el lugar – contestaba Alex mientras entraban al pueblo que parecía desierto… según su majestad en aquel lugar ay una rumor de un demonio que atemoriza a los aldeanos y que se planeaba crear de nuevo el lugar habitable.

-bien hagamos esto rápido que quiero irme casa - ordeno Evangelin mientras serraba sus ojos para después abrirlos y esos mostraban una frialdad absoluta, eran unos posos sin sentimientos alguno como dos posos sin fondo de color morado - ¡MUESTRATE MALDITA ESCORIA DE SEGUNTA CATEGORIA! –grito llena de furia, un rugido se escucho por todo el lugar, en eso una criatura de enorme tamaño ase presente frente de Evangelin con un gran deseo de sangre, la bestia se lanzo contra la chica, Evangelin no tenia ni la menor intención de moverse, en eso Alex se interpone y de un solo movimiento atraviesa el pecho de la criatura.

-el trabajo esta echo… Evangelin-sama – le informo Alex mientras se arrodillaba frente a su ama.

-buen trabajo Alex… ahora… vayamos a hablar con el alcalde de este pueblo… quiero estar con mi hermanito mmm… ahora que lo pienso ¿debería llevarle algunos dulces? Creo que no debí de haberme enojado con el – decía mientras se acercaba al carruaje donde había venido.

-pero a fin de cuentas Ciel-sama le mintió – retracto mientras seguía a su ama.

-es verdad… aunque yo ya sabia desde un principio el por que lo llaman "el perro guardián de la reina" me hubiera gustado que me lo dijera – comenta muy triste mientras se subía y se sentaba en el carruaje.

-pero también debe entender que no es fácil para Ciel-sama el decirle a su hermana mayor ese tipo de cosas ademas de que eso es tradicional en su familia…

-Alex… suenas como si fuera su madre – le reprocho mientras se acomodaba y se cruzaba de brazos - ademas Ciel es muy joven para esos casos.

Alex soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla, Alex realmente quería a su ama pero no como se debe – Evangelin-sama mire… una heladería – señalo el alvino dirigiéndose al puesto.

-eh? – Evangelin reacciono con esas mágicas palabras - ¿dijiste helado? – pregunta la chica sacando la cabeza de la ventana con un brillo en su mirada - ¿podemos comprar un poco Alex?

-todo lo que su alteza le plazca – responde con una sonrisa coqueta haciendo sonrojar a la peli-azul.

Después de comprar un "poco" de helado se fueron directo a informarle al alcalde del pueblo que todo estaba bien y que ya no había peligro alguno, el alcalde estuvo muy agradecido con Evangelin, esta se despidió con una sonrisa un tanto fingida y salió con rumbo hacia la mansión… su hogar, cuando llego Ciel acaba de llegar de sus clases, Ciel tenia una mirada de cierto temor por si su hermana estaba enojada, pero para su sorpresa Evangelin no parecía molesta si no mas bien le estaba sonriendo, ante eso Ciel se pudo calmar y ambos se encaminaron hacia la mansión pero cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¿Qué…QUE CARAJO PASO AQUÍ? –grito Evangelin de lo más enojada al ver lo siguiente: toda la mansión llena de adornos como listones, moños, corazones y mas pero todo era color rosa.

-¡CIEL-KUN! –grito Elizabeth corriendo y abrasando a su prometido.

-L-Lizzy – balbuceo Ciel por la repentina sorpresa y abraso de su amiga de la infancia y prima, de pronto siente un aura matadora y oscura, lentamente va girando su cabeza hacia su hermana quien era quien desprendía aquella aura tan aterradora ¿pero que le pasaba?

-¿rosa?... ¿ROSA? –grito de lo mas furiosa la chica – EN EL NOMBRE DEL SANTISIMO REGLAMENTO PARA YAOISTAS ¿POR QUE AY TANTO ASQUEROSO ROSA?

Elizabeth se asusto por el grito así que también se giro a la furiosa chica quien miraba horrorizada su hogar.

-¿hermana estas bien? – pregunta asustado Ciel.

-rosa, rosa, rosa, ROSA, ROSA ¡ALEX SALVAME! – grito histérica mientras corrió hacia su mayordomo quien de inmediatamente cargo a su ama rescatándola de la pesadilla rosa.

-eh? Eva-chan ¿te da miedo el rosa? – pregunta Lizzy extrañada.

-no es que me de miedo… es que – Evangelin bajo de Alex y de la nada saca una guadaña muy grande y afilada con unos ojo llenos de odio - ¡ODIO EL COLOR ROSA! – grito mientras destruía o mejor dicho partió a la mitad una estatua de un oso de color rosa.

Alex y Sebastián pudieron calmar muy apenas a la chica y solo porque Alex la había chantajeado "Evangelin-sama si no se calma regresare todo su helado y sabe que lo are" Evangelin se calmo totalmente pero tuvieron que quitar todo que tuviese el color rosa consiguiendo un reclamo por parte de la rubia que cambio de opinión drásticamente al recordad lo que paso con su "cuñadita".

**[Fin Flash Back]**

-pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué a mi hermana le desagrada tanto ese color? – pregunta algo curioso Ciel a Alex.

-digamos que Evangelin-sama tiene sus opiniones sobre ese color – responde mientras le hacia una reverencia – con su permiso me retiro, Evangelin-sama me necesita en su despacho.

-hai… puedes retirarte Alex – ordeno Ciel mientras sacaba algunos de sus cuadernos para hacer su tarea.

Alex se dirigió hacia el despacho de su ama, en el camino se topo nuevamente con Sebastián con una pequeña bolsita con el encargo de su amo.

-me alegro que te aparecieras… Evangelin-sama quiere una cosita – comenzó a decir Alex de espaldas de Sebastián.

-¿de que se trata? – pregunta el peli-negro muy desconfiado.

-quiere que entre los dos ágamos un día de campo con una pequeña fiesta de te para ella y el amo Ciel.

-de acuerdo… será hoy dentro de una hora – ordeno el demonio con vos seria, Alex no le agradaba para nada.

-como quieras – fue su respuesta.

La hora paso sin siquiera notarse, Evangelin estaba de lo mas emocionada por pasar la tarde tranquila a lado de su hermano menor, Ciel por su parte no sabia nada de lo que su hermana había planeado solo le dijo que tenían que salir, él quería darle su regalo a su hermana pero quería esperar a que sea el punto justo, al poco tiempo llegaron a una colina con pocas flores, muchos arboles, las flores eran suficientes para parsir un suave aroma, los arboles brindaban deliciosas sombras y el viento soplaba con delicadeza y cálidamente, bajo un enorme árbol se encontraba una gran tela de color crema de seda, Ciel estaba sorprendido ante lo que vio.

-¿te gusta? – pregunta Evangelin emocionada.

-si pero ¿que hacemos aquí? – pregunta algo confundido sin dejar de ver el hermoso y tranquilo lugar en eso siente una mano sobre la suya, miro a su hermana y esta también miraba tranquila el lugar con una pequeña sonrisa.

-veras… hace mucho que no estoy contigo así de tranquilo, quise darte algo especial pero no sabia que… - Eva comenzó a jalar a Ciel hacia donde estaba la manta debajo del árbol – decidí que mi regalo será este.

Ciel estaba sin palaras, simplemente… estaba feliz, era un lindo detalle, nada material si no sentimental, sin duda era un hermoso detalle.

-hermana yo… - intentaba decir Ciel pero no sabia que decir, estaba en blanco, las palabras no le salían de la boca… estaba mudo pero Evangelin lo tomo de la mano.

-descuida… no tienes que decir nada si no quieres… por ahora vamos a disfrutar del resto del día ¿te parece? – le preguntaba mientras le sonreía de manera dulce y cálida, Ciel era de lo mas feliz al sentir aquella sensación de lo mas agradable.

-hai… Ne-san – contesto Ciel mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa pero que hacia a Evangelin de lo mas feliz.

Evangelin y Ciel caminaron a paso lento hacia Alex y Sebastián, al llegar se sentaron y degustaron de un delicioso te, Evangelin amaba el dulce por lo que su te tenia mucha azúcar, la platica entre lo dos hermanos no se hiso esperar, era calmada, fluida, tranquila, Alex y Sebastián miraban con devoción a sus amos mas sin embargo Sebastián estaba un poco… que digo poco… MUY molesto por que debido al tiempo y dedicación pero sobre todo… el amor y cariño que tenia Evangelin hacia su amo por eso mismo Ciel comenzó a olvidarse de su odio, su venganza pero sobre todo de el… en cambio Alex… el disfrutaba de lo mas lindo el ver a Sebastián de lo mas alterado hablando de u integridad mental, además de que le gustaba ver feliz a su señora, hace muchos años que no vio a su ama sonreír de aquella manera y eso también lo ponía feliz.

-Ciel a que no sabes… veras… - en ese momento Evangelin callo totalmente al sentir una presencia ajena y no estaba sola… dos no… eran seis ¿pero que rayos pasaba? Por los rostros de Sebastián y Alex supo que también las sintieron -_/ ¿pero que es esto? Puedo sentir la presencia de un alma humana pero el resto… no son humanos… esto se esta poniendo feo… ahhh y yo que quería pasar tiempo tranquilo con mi hermano/_

-eh? ¿Evangelin pasa algo? – pregunta Ciel un poco preocupado por la repentina seriedad de su hermana, de la nada se había quedado callada mientras que sus fríos ojos buscaban algo.

-alguien esta aquí y supongo que tu as de saber quien es… ¿o no Sebastián? – preguntaba mientras miraba con severidad al oji-rojo.

-me sorprende que se haiga dado cuenta Evangelin-sama – responde el mayordomo viendo con una sonrisa falsa que izo enojar a la chica.

-¿cuenta de que? Habla claro Sebastián – reclamaba el oji-azul viendo con molestia a su fiel sirviente.

- vaya… al parecer que tu mayordomo no a cambiado a pesar del tiempo… Ciel Phantomhive -… "aquella voz" pensaba Ciel mientras se giraba y sus sospechas eran ciertas… aquel malvado rubio de ojos azules donde su alma tenia una inestabilidad tentadora para un demonio.

-…Alois Trancy… - susurro Ciel mientras veía a su némesis junto con su inexpresable mayordomo, la preocupada de su sirvienta y los indiscretos de sus tres sirvientes.

-a pasado mucho tiempo… Ciel – contestaba Alois mientras sonreía de manera entre burlona y malévola… aquella sonrisa que solo el podía hacer el… Evangelin no podía quitar la mirada de aquel rubio de mirada vacía.

* * *

**Bien mis queridos lectores eso es todo... espero que les aiga gustado ^-^ nos vemosss...**


	3. Una verdad descubierta

**Hola chicos... les traigo otro capitulo de mi fic.. espero que lo disfruten... ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: una verdad descubierta.**

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto fríamente y sin expresión Evangelin mientras se paraba y encaraba a Alois.

-mi nombre es Alois Trancy ¿y tu quien eres? – respondió de la misma manera Alois viendo con recelo a la chica.

-soy Evangelin Phantomhive… la hermana mayor de Ciel – contestaba mientras se ponía enfrente de Ciel para dar en contra de Alois, los ojos de Alois se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿su hermana? ¿Cómo es que no me entere? ¡CLAUDE! ¿Cómo es que no me informaste de eso? – pregunta Alois muy molesto viendo con enojo a su sirviente pero su expresión cambio muy drásticamente cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle.

-¡kawai! Adoro a los rubios de ojos azules son tan adorables – exclama Evangelin muy emocionada mientras abrazaba a Alois dejando a todos con la boca abierta menos Alex quien escapo una risita sin evitarlo.

-jeje olvide mencionar que a Evangelin-sama adora a los rubios y mas si son de ojos azules – comento con cierta vergüenza Alex mientras veía a su ama abrazar al rubio.

-Evangelin-san es linda – soltó de pronto Thompson dejando perplejos a varios.

-mucho… además que tiene unos grandes melones como la señorita Hannah – dijo Timber mientras miraba fijamente a Evangelin quien esta paro de golpe poniéndose roja pero no se sabia si era por vergüenza o enojo.

-muy cierto – siguió Canterbury.

-ustedes tres no sean tan irrespetuosos y cállense – sentenció Claude con voz despreocupada.

-y a ti que te importa – contestaba Thompson de la misma manera que Claude.

-Claude es repugnante – continúo Timber igual que su hermano.

-Danna-sama nos ordeno que no calláramos – decía Canterbury.

-así que te aguantas y cállate tu – dijeron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo, Claude formo una mueca de fastidio.

-psss… jajajajajajaja – rompió a carcajadas Evangelin mientras se separaba de Alois.

-hermana ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto un Ciel muy extrañado por la actitud de su hermana.

-jajaja nada es solo que… - paro de reírse para poder agarrar aire y poder calmarse – esos tres me parecen muy divertidos… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? – preguntaba refiriéndose a los sirvientes, estos vieron a Alois para ver si les daba autorización, Alois miraba todavía a la peli-azulada de pronto el también comenzó a reírse.

-jajajaja esta chica es genial… Ciel en verdad que tienes suerte del "demonio" venga… no sean groseros con la dama…

-hai Danna-sama – respondieron los sirvientes.

-Danna-sama se ve adorable riendo y no parece tan histérico – soltó Thompson, Alois lo miro con seriedad pero él no se intimó.

-cálmate Alois-kun… el solo dijo un pequeño comentario no te enfades – mencionaba Evangelin mientras sonreía, Alois giro de golpe hacia la chica y quedo en shok… ¿le dijo Alois-kun? Nadie se había molestado en llevar una relación social con el en esa manera.

-yo soy Thompson – se presento nomas el hermano del medio.

-yo soy Timber – respondió el del lado derecho.

-y yo Canterbury – se presento el del lado izquierdo.

-mi nombre es Hannah Anafeloz un gusto en conocerla – saludaba mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de la chica.

-yo soy Claude Faustus – se presento el mayordomo mientras daba una reverencia.

-el gusto es mio – sonreía a los sirvientes para después mirar a Alois - ne Alois-kun ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano? Es lindo ¿verdad? Ne ¿no te gusta? ¿No te gustaría ser su novio? – comenzó a soltar de la nada Evangelin mientras tomaba las manos de ambos chicos.

-¡NA-NAI! – gritaron ambos chicos muy sonrojados y nerviosos, en cambio Sebastián estaba que echaba fuego de enojo y no solo el, Claude estaba tratando de aguantarse las ganas de matar a aquella humana y ella lo sabia mas los ignoraba.

-etto… no se que decir – confeso Alois volteando a otro lado avergonzado.

-humm que pena… se ven muy lindos juntos, me hubiera gustado verles juntos – exclamaba mientras se apartaba un poco de ambos.

-E-Evangelin no digas ese tipo de cosas – reclamaba todo sonrojado Ciel.

-Evangelin-sama por favor no diga esos comentarios que están incomodando al joven amo – pedía "amablemente" Sebastián ya harto de la escena montada.

-cállate akuma** (*)** idiota - respondió de manera cortante y seria, Sebastián estaba un poco confundido sin saber a que se refería.

-tu también tienes un demonio de mayordomo – dedujo de golpe Alois mientras miraba a Alex… jamás lo había visto antes, además de que… miro con Hannah quien asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Evangelin es cierto? – Pregunto desconcertado Ciel viendo a su hermana, esta puso una mueca de seriedad y tristeza confirmando lo dicho - ¿¡Por qué jamás me lo dijiste! – pregunto de lo mas molesto Ciel ya gritándole a su hermana.

-por que aun no quería que lo supieras todavía – contesto con simpleza mientras miraba a Ciel.

-¿¡y cuando tenias planeado decirme! – le volvió a gritar mientras agarraba el cuello del vestido azul que tenia Evangelin, ella lo miro sin expresión.

-igual tu… ¿Cuándo tenias planeado decirme de que Sebastián es un demonio?... perro guardián de la reina – le contesto de manera seca… estaba molesta si que si.

Ciel se quedo estático mientras que sus ojos se mostro una confusión y desconcierto, era verdad… el también le había mentido a su hermana, tenia todo el derecho de que podía haber echo algo como lo que izo.

-¿estas molesta? – pregunto Cien ya calmado y a una distancia de su hermana.

-si… - contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos para después mirar a Sebastián – Sebastián quiero que quede algo de lo mas claro… no permitiré que te lleves el alma de mi hermano… ¿entiendes? – pregunto con sarna, ella quería dejar en claro que no permitiría que nada malo le pasaría a Ciel después miro a Claude – eso también va para ti Claude… no permitiré que Alois sea condenado a una oscuridad eterna – aseguro mientras le dedicaba una mirada dándole entender que hablaba MUY en serio, de pronto Evangelin abrazo a Alois y a Ciel de manera muy protectora – yo… protegeré a Alois y a Ciel...

Alois estaba de lo mas sorprendido, era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de trato y para ser sincero… le agradaba mucho, Ciel estaba igual que Alois… realmente… su hermana era una loca a la que quiere mucho.

-Evangelin-sama… como usted también tiene un contrato a de saber que… - comenzaba a hablar un súper enojado Sebastián pero Evangelin lo interrumpió.

-lo se… pero… - una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro – mi hermano no te necesita mas… su deseo ya no es necesario… ahora estoy yo… tus servicios ya no son requeridos… _/sin embargo/_ - pensaba después de recordar su juramento anterior -_ /no podre proteger a Alois y Ciel si vivimos en diferentes mansiones… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¡ya se!/_ - pensaba hasta que se lo ocurrió una idea - a partir de ahora quiero que Alois venga a vivir con nosotros en la mansión a partir de hoy - declaro finalmente quitándole el aliento a todos.

-¿Cómo? – preguntan incrédulos Sebastián y Claude, Alois y Ciel intercambiaron miradas algo inseguros de saber si eso era buena idea.

-tu… - hablo dirigiéndose a Hannah – parece… que en ti si puedo confiar… ¿o me equivoco Hannah? – pregunto la chica.

-ie… puede contar conmigo con lo que necesite Evangelin-sama – contesto la mujer mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa de burla pero esa sonrisa era dirigida a Claude, tal acto simpatizo a Evangelin.

-entonces confiare en ti… quiero que Alois venga a vivir conmigo y con Ciel – volvió a repetir la chica mientras que con una mano acariciaba los dorados cabellos de un atónito Alois y con la otra hacia lo mismo con los cabellos de Ciel.

-no puede ser así – declaro ahora si demasiado molesto Sebastián mirando con rabia a la chica.

-¿estas juzgando una orden Sebastián? Te recuerdo… la líder de la familia Phantomhive – gira su cabeza directamente al mayordomo, su mirada estaba entre enojo y frialdad – soy yo… Evangelin Phantomhive.

Todos quedaron callados Evangelin miro nuevamente a Alois y a Ciel para después sonreírles de manera dulce.

-Ciel… Alois… vamos a casa ¿si? – preguntaba mientras se separaba y extendía sus manos para que las agarran, al principio hubo duda pero después ambos con una sonrisa… mas Alois que Ciel aceptaron la mano de Evangelin – bien… vamos Hannah, Alex, Thompson, Timber, Canterbury… Sebastián, Claude… limpien todo y los espero en la mansión con las cosas de Alois… quiero que su habitación este enfrente de la mía – ordeno finalmente para después retirarse con los dos niños y los demonios, Hannah en un atrevimiento mas no descaro abrazo a Alois y este no lo rechazo… al contrario lo recibió con gusto, mientras que Evangelin abrazaba a Ciel.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Ciel comenzaron a arreglar la habitación de Alois, mientras que los dos niños estaban en el jardín y los hermanos y Alex trabajaban Evangelin platicaba con Hannah.

-¿Por qué estas a lado de Alois si no tienes un contrato con el? – preguntaba algo curiosa Evangelin en su habitación.

Hannah miro fijamente a la chica para después mirar el techo del cuarto – hace unos años… ice un contrato con su hermano menor de Danna-sama… su nombre era Luka, después de que cumplí con su deseo pues… - se quedo callada… no quería hablar mas de la cuenta… a menos que ella se lo ordenase.

-entiendo… ahora supongo que le as tenido cariño a ese niño por lo tanto tu sientes un cariño muy grande hacia Alois ¿o me equivoco?

-no… no se equivoca… ne Evangelin-sama… si no le molesta, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

-descuida Hannah…

-¿Por qué izo el contrato con Alex? ¿Cuál fue su deseo?

-… al principio fue por venganza… pero después… me entere de mi hermano Ciel… mi deseo fue… "poder para poder proteger a mi hermano"

Hannah miraba fijamente a la chica, un alma con un fuerte sentido tanto de crueldad como nobleza, tanta maldad pero también tanta luz, sus cabellos azules como la hermosa noche, sus ojos morados como la gema mas hermosa y rara, tan profunda que uno se puede perder sin darse cuenta, sin duda… es una alma que vale la pena lo imposible por complacer.

-hpmm – Evangelin se tapo la boca pero al final dejo salir una risita.

-¿pasa algo señorita Evangelin? – preguntaba Hannah un poco preocupada.

-no es solo que… jamás espere que un demonio que convirtiera en mi amiga – soltó mientras reía un poco divertida para después sonreírle a la demonio, Hannah se sorprendió pero al final correspondió la sonrisa.

*** En el Jardín ***

-ne Ciel creo que tu jardín se vería mejor si tuviera algunas rosas rojas o unas campanillas azules… son demasiadas rosas blancas – comentaba Alois mientras veía el gran jardín del oji-azul.

-Alois es mi jardín asique yo decido si se ve mejor o no – respondió con algo de molestia Ciel mientras veía las rosas… pensándolo bien… demasiado color blanco le molestaba… algo de rojo o azul no vendría mal además de que sentía que el jardín estaba algo solo.

-pero Ciel tu jardín no tiene chiste, mira que te parece si en la ala de la izquierda haiga unas columnas con enredaderas y rosas así tendría mas color – decía el rubio mientras apuntaba hacia los lugares que mencionaba.

-de echo no esta mal la idea – admitió Ciel mientras pensaba las decisiones del Trancy.

-sip, mira – Alois saco de la nada una libreta y una pluma con la que comenzó a dibujar, Ciel se impresionó al ver lo bien que dibujaba, era tan realista – y después en el ala derecha alado de la fuente abra un quiosco ¿Qué te parece?

-vaya Alois no sabia que podías pensar en eso – confeso con algo de burla pero el oji-azul ignoro lo ultimo.

-claro… ¿acaso pensaste que el jardín y la mansión fue diseñada por Claude? No señor, ese demonio aunque no admita su gusto es algo obsoleto – decía mientras sonreía con cierta burla, el no solía hablar de esa manera de su muy querido mayordomo pero por alguna razón desde que conoció a Evangelin la hermana mayor de su muy odiado rival Ciel Phantomhive, aunque la había conocido hace apenas una pocas horas, ella se había ganado su cariño y su confianza al igual que Hannah cosa que no se explicaba.

-me parece extraño que hables de esa manera de Claude, es decir, creí que tu…

-que lo amaba… lo se – decía mientras ocultaba su mirada con su cabello y una sonrisa triste con algo de melancolía, Ciel se dio cuenta y sintió un poco de pena.

-Danna-sama – llamo Thompson dirigiéndose a su amo.

-¿Qué pasa Thompson? – pregunto Alois viendo al demonio.

-Evangelin-san me pedio que le llamara a usted y al joven amo Ciel… dice que quiere hablar con ustedes… a por cierto joven amo Ciel… un shinigami esta buscando a Sebastian.

-¿un shinigami? ¿Hablas de la zorra de rojo? – pregunta Alois arqueando la ceja.

-el mismo – contesto Thompson de manera inexpresiva.

-bueno… ¿vamos Alois? – pregunta Ciel mirando con una sonrisa al rubio, él le correspondió mientras ambos se dirigían a la sala donde encontraron a un Sebastian muy fastidiado por un Shinigami mejor conocido y querido de nombre Grell Sutcliff junto a William T. Spears

-¿pero que rayos esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué es este alboroto? – preguntaba Evangelin mientra abria las puertas de la sala y entraba, atrás de ella estaba Hannah, Timber y Cantebury.

-¿eh? ¿y esta quien es? – pregunta Grell viendo a Evangelin.

-Evangelin Anthony Phantomhive… es la hermana mayor de Ciel Phantomhive – contesto antes Will mientras veía en su libreta el nombre de la chica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunta Ciel viendo algo atemorizado a Will ¿Por qué el nombre de su hermana estaba en esa libreta de la muerte? ¿acaso Evangeline va a morir?

-yo vine a atender unos asuntos con ella – contesta mientras veía con seriedad a Evangeline.

-ya veo… eres un Shinigami ¿no? Hace ya tiempo que no veía uno desde Undertaker-san – contesto la oji-morado mientras veía con respeto a Will.

-¿Cómo es que esta humana sabe de los Shinigamis? – pregunto algo indignado el peli-rojo.

-primero… Undertaker-san me conoce ya que antes lo ayudaba en algunos casos… ¿Por qué crees que en algunas ocaciones Undertaker no te cobraba por la información Ciel? – pregunto ahora viendo a su hermano menor – segundo – continuo mientras caminaba hacia Grell con pasos amenazadores pero cuando todos creyeron que atacaría al shinigami o otra cosa… esta cogio su cabellera rojisa algo emocionada - ¡waaa! Amo tu cabello están largo, tan suave ya lacio… ¿Cuánto tardaste para que lo tengas asi de largo? – preguntaba emocionada mientras acariciaba el lago cabello del shinigami, unos como Alois, Ciel hasta Sebastian y Claude sufrieron una caída estilo anime.

-_/estas bromeando Evangelin/_ -pensaban los cuatro con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**1(*): "Akuma" se interpreta como demonio pero también como mayordomo (aunque mayordomo se interpreta de otras maneras) por eso Sebastian se confundió sin saber a que se refería.**

.

**etto... bueno eso es todo... hasta la próxima ^-^**


	4. Fujoshi y yaoi ¿Que es eso?

**Hola lectores mios OwO antes que nada gracias por sus hermosos comentarios que realmente me animan QwQ ... P.D: sobre la duda de la pareja de Sebas x Claude... les tengo un anuncio...**

**CaPiTuL abra lemon asi que preparen sus pañuelos de derrame nasales por que soy muy explicita con los lemon :P ... bueno como sea... ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Fujoshi y yaoi ¿Qué es eso?**

-este… Evangelin-sama ¿Qué esta haciendo? – pregunto Sebastian con una gota en la cabeza pero antes que la chica contestara el Shinigami la interrumpió.

-¿en serio te gusta? Pues tarde años para que me quedara así de hermoso – contesto el Shinigami posando y moviendo su larga melena.

-sin duda lo tienes hermoso y de un perfecto color rojo, amo el color rojo y a ti que queda perfecto – continuo Evangelin alagando a Grell.

-ohhh ¡yes! Por fin una humana capas de saber que es bueno - decía el Shinigami de lo mas emocionado

-claro mi querido Shinigami, es mas… Alex trae varios vestido a mi habitación, Hannah tu nos acompañas, Will acompáñanos para seguir nuestra platica pendiente, Alois también vienes conmigo aprovechando que también te vistes como chica de ves en cuando – antes eso Alois se sonroja notablemente – Sebastian, Claude arreglen la habitación de Alois que debe estar enfrente de la mía, después quiero que saquen a pasear y le den de comer a Pluto y limpien la mansión, Thompson ustedes arreglen el jardín, Ciel acompáñanos, quiero tu opinión ¡YA! – todos sin chistar obedecieron a la peli-azulada, todos de inmediato salieron corriendo para los mandados o cosas que había ordenado Evangelin

***-* En el cuarto de Evangelin *-***

-señorita Evangelin ¿Por qué me pidió que viniera también? – pregunto algo confundida Hannah mientras Alex ponía cientos de vestidos sobre la cama.

-Hannah eres mi mejor amiga por lo que debes acompañarme – contesto mientras veía con detenimiento cada vestido, luego a Grell, Alois y una vista rápida a Hannah – no esto no me sirve… Alex tráeme telas, tijeras, hilos… todo.

-yes my lady – contesto mientras salía de la habitación, Hannah se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Evangelin, no solo la consideraba como una amiga si no como su mejor amiga… aquella humana si que le había agradado.

-en fin Evangelin ¿Qué querías decirme? – pregunto Alois mientras se acostaba en la cama de Evangelin boca abajo ponía su cabeza sobre sus brazos y movía sus piernas de arriba a bajo.

-ay gracias por recordádmelo Alois gracias – decía mientras sacaba una cinta medidora – Hannah ven por favor – pedía mientras Hannah se acercaba, Evangelin comenzó a medirle la altura, el busto, la cadera, la cintura, las piernas etc. – veras quiero que tu y Ciel sean pareja por eso quería ver a ambos para avisarles, Grell tu sigues.

-pero Eva hablas de juntar a tu hermano con un hombre – dijo Grell mientras se quitaba el saco rojo que siempre tenia por que le estaba a Evangelin y lo midiera.

-lo se, por esa misma razón – contesto mientras media a Grell.

-pe-pero Eva-chan ¿Por qué con Ciel? – pregunto Alois todo sonrojado, Ciel no se quedaba atrás, se cuestionaba por la salud mental de su hermana mayor.

-por que quiero… además de que se que te gusta… así que ¿Por qué no comprometerlos de una vez? ¿no lo crees Hannah? – pregunto mientras veía a la demonio.

-hai, Danna-sama se ve muy bien con Ciel-sama – contesto la chica con una delicada sonrisa.

-pero… pero… - decían ambos chicos.

-pero nada… -respondió la chica mayor, en eso Alex trajo con todo lo que había ordenado su ama – excelente... Veamos… - exclamo mientras veía con detenimiento las telas, decidió por comenzar por Hannah, había escogido una tela de color lila y una tela muy delgada negra, tomo con una mano las tijeras y con la otra una aguja con un hijo lila con negro – a tejer – susurro mientras ella con habilidad cortaba y cosía las telas, uniendo corte con corte de manera rápida y manipulable, a los pocos minutos un hermoso vestido lila sin mangas que se ataba por el cuello, hasta las rodillas, era pegada al cuerpo, con la espalda descubierta, la tela negra casi transparente estaba arriba de la lila pareciendo en tono un poco mas oscuro… era hermoso en verdad - ¿Qué te parece Hannah?

Hannah se quedo sin habla, jamás había visto tal diseño, era elegante, provocativo, femenino, era artístico y jamás visto… simplemente… no tenia palabras.

-yo… no se que decir… es… hermoso – susurro mientras tomaba aquel hermoso vestido.

-pues venga mujer pruébatelo que me muero por ver como te queda – exclamo la oji-morada empujando a Hannah al baño – bien Grell ahora hare el tuyo, quiero que a Will se le caiga la baba al verte – dijo divertida mientras Grell se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello y Will casi se ahogaba con su saliva.

Evangelin tomo una tela negra, rojo, listón rojo y algo parecido a un obi de color rojo, haciendo la misma magia de las tijeras y la agujas creando un vestido sin mangas de torso negro y una falda hasta las rodillas donde la tela negra y la roja de manera degrafilada se mesclaban creando una vista preciosa, la parte de atrás era parecido a un corsé donde el listón rojo enredaba hermosamente al corsé, el obi rojo cubría la parte baja del pecho y en el comienzo de la falda atándose en la parte de atrás donde el moño formaba un aspecto a alas de mariposa.

-¿te gusta? – pregunto Eva mirando a Grell con una sonrisa, la verdad es que le había encantado como le había salido.

-¡me encanta! – exclamo el Shinigami mientras tomaba el vestido entre sus manos y se arrancaba hacia el baño.

-aprovechando, ayuda a Hannah lo que falta por que ya los quiero ver, ayúdense entre los dos – dijo Eva pegada a la puerta para que la escucharan entonces volvió a tomar la cinta pues no había medido a Alois – Alois-kun ven me faltaste tu, ahora si… dime Will ¿Qué era lo que debías decirme? – pregunto la chica mientras media al rubio.

-en primer lugar Evangelin Anthony Phanthomhive…

-no me llames por mi nombre completo, solo dime Eva Will… eres un amigo – interrumpió mientras tomaba medida la cintura del rubio, Ciel no podía quitar la mirada del cuerpo de Alois.

-¿amigo? Eso es inapropiado en relación entre un dios de la muerte y un humano –respondió mirando sin expresión a la chica.

-no soy un humano cualquiera y no me refiero solo porque mi alma ya esta condenada – exclamo mientras miraba de reojo a Alex, el asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-señorita Evangelin me temo que la relación "amigos" nos es imposible.

-es difícil mas no imposible… yo creo que nada es imposible si te lo propones y realmente quieres que se cumpla – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba con detenimiento en las telas.

-eso va en contra de las reglas – seguía diciendo Will.

-se que una de las razones por la que los Shinigamis y los humanos no se relacionan es por que cuando un Shinigami se relaciona con humano le resulta doloroso o difícil recolectar esa alma… pero Will… no es necesario que me lo digas – dijo mientras tomaba una tela blanca, azul y listón blanco – pero Will… así como me ise amiga de Hannah que es un demonio, así como me estoy haciendo amiga de Grell que es un Shinigami quiero ser tu amiga.

Will miraba atónito a la humana mientras hacia su toque con las tijeras e hilos, ella quería ser su amiga sin importar que ella sea una humana y el un Shinigami, el vestido de Alois era uno de color azul celeste de cuello casi de tortuga fino, sin mangas donde el torso era blanco y la falda era asimétrica pues la parte delantera era mas corta y la parte de atrás era larga hasta la pantorrilla, el listón blanco unía al corsé azul celeste por enfrente y por atrás… era lindísimo y era ideal a su edad, no era ni muy provocativo pero ni muy inocente… solamente perfecto.

-bien Alois póntelo, dile a Hannah que te ayude… - sonrió mientras le extendía el vestido al rubio, el de inmediato acepto y también se metió al baño… al poco tiempo los tres salieron con los vestidos que Evangelin les había echo y en efecto… les quedaban preciosos, Hannah se había soltado el cabello un listón lila adornaba su cabeza, Grell se veía genial, el color negro había resaltado su delicada piel y el color rojo le combinaba a la perfección, se había recogido el cabello con un moño muy lindo, Alois se veía como una hermosa muñeca, el vestido le resaltaba su cuerpo de manera inocente y hermosa, se veían perfectos - ¡KYAAA! Lo sabia… sabia que se verían geniales ¿no lo creen Ciel, Will? – pregunto feliz la chica mientras veía a su hermano y al shinigami.

Will estaba como tarado viendo a Grell… le quedaba perfecto el vestido… se veía muy tentador a sus ojos, Ciel estaba en shok al ver a Alois de esa manera, jamás pensó verlo así.

-¿y como me veo Will?- pregunto Grell muy sonrojado viendo a Will.

-te- te ves muy bien – contesto como robot por estar viendo de una manera un poco enferma a Grell poniéndolo mas nervioso.

-si te lo quieres violar les presto una habitación – comento divertida Evangelin con un tono picaron haciendo sonrojar a los dos Shinigamis.

-por cierto señorita Evangelin solo le venia a decir que solo tiene un mes antes de que vengamos por su alma – dijo Will poniendo en shok a todos incluso a Grell pues se había encariñado a Evangelin.

-no podrás – dijo Alex entrando por la puerta – el alma de Lady Phantomhive me pertenece.

-ni tanto – contesto Eva llamando la atención de todos – mi alma le pertenece a Ciel y Alois asi como sus alma me pertenece a nosotros… solo eso.

-¿Por qué quieres que a fuerzas este con Alois? – pregunto muy sonrojado Ciel por las palabras de su hermana.

-por que los amaría si fueran novios – contesto Evangelin feliz.

-si y así me quedaría con mi Sebas-chan – exclamo Grell con estrellas en los ojos poniendo MUY celoso a Will.

-¿te gusta Sebastian? – pregunto decepcionada la chica – pero si tu te ves mucho mas lindo con Will para que Sebastian este con Claude y Alois este con Ciel.

-hermana en verdad que te pasa – dijo ahora si Ciel algo asustado.

-Eva-sama ama con todo su ser el yaoi… es una súper Fujoshi – contesto Alex tranquilo.

-¿yaoi? – preguntaron Will, Grell, Hannah sonrojados, ellos si sabían que eran eso… por dios habían vivido muchos años para saber a la perfección de que se trata, además de que a Hannah también le gustaba ese genero.

-¿Fujoshi? – preguntaron ahora Alois y Ciel confundidos…

-¿Qué es yaoi? – pregunto Ciel curioso.

-¿Qué es Fujoshi? – pregunto Alois de la misma manera.

-yaoi… también conocido como "Boy´s Love" o amor entre hombres – contesto Hannah.

-en pocas palabras hombre con hombre – siguió Will ya con su compostura normal.

-Fujoshi se refiere a las mujeres que aman ese genero, historias, programas, fotos etc. – termino Grell.

-Eva-sama es conocida en Japón como "Mizoe" una famosa escritora "B.L" – comento Alex con una sonrisa.

-¿hermana en serio te gusta eso? – pregunto Ciel mirando a su hermana extrañado.

-por eso dije que era diferente – comento con tristeza – una mujer que ama el B.L será un asme reir de la sociedad… me da igual lo que piense el mundo de mi, pero no quiero poner en vergüenza el nombre de la familia, callar lo que realmente soy o lo que realmente quiero es el precio por ser la señora de la familia Phantomhive… por eso quiero que Ciel sea como realmente es sin restricciones, que sea lo que realmente quiera ser sin manipulaciones…

-hermana- susurro Ciel conmovido – eres una loca, pero así te quiero…

-lo se – contesto mientras se animaba rápidamente dejando atrás toda seriedad cambiándola por un animo… dios peor que Alois – soy anormal lo se, no necesito que alguien me lo diga pero es lo que me hace diferente, la locura es lo que hace al mundo divertido.

-en serio que eres rara – dijo Alois viendo a su "cuñada"

-lo se…

-bien ahora que ya estamos… momento… Eva faltas tu – dijo Hannah viendo que Evangelin no tenia un vestido puesto.

-ups es verdad…. – Eva como tornado entro al baño y salio con una falda negra arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de manga larga y arriba de esta una blusa de tirantes negra de licra con el cabello recogido… se veía lindísima.

-mola… te ves fantástica Eva-chan – exclamo Alois al ver a Eva tan… "moderna"…

-si muy linda… - susurro Alex sin dejar de ver a su ama…

-bueno vamos abajo para ver como an quedado las cosas, Grell, Will quédense para la cena – dijo Evangelin mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras junto con los demás.

-Eva-sama este vestido es genial, a pesar de que es pegado puedo moverme con facilidad – exclamo Hannah fascinada.

-además de que como es corto debería entrarme frio pero como tiene negro me da calor… es perfecto – apoyo Grell viendo su vestido.

-en verdad amo este vestido – dijo Alois mientras bajaba feliz hacia la sala.

-me alegro mucho que les haiga gustado –agradeció mientras llegaban y se sentaban en la sala principal enfrente de la chimenea, todos platicaban muy animadamente, el ambiente era muy bueno ay incluso poco después los hermanos con autorización de Alois participaban con comentarios… todo era… tan lindo.

* * *

**jojo espero que les aiga gustado :3**

**hasta la proxima mis amores =w=**

**recuerden... proximo capitulo ¡lemon! ¿de que pareja? jijiji pues no se los dire :D**

**hasta luego ;)**


	5. ¿Los dulces pierden la inocencia?

Bien antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso de la continuación... tube un bloqueo horrible y mi compu de descompuso... ademas de que tube problemas para escribir un buen lemon... en fin... espero que esto compense el retraso y procurare no tardarme a la próxima...

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene LEMON... lean con responsabilidad y sin ojos curiosos...

¡ENJOY!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: _¡Cuidado! ¿Los dulces pierden la inocencia?_**

Erase un nuevo día en la mansión Phantomhive, había pasado ya cinco días desde que Alois se había mudado a la mansión a lado de sus sirvientes cambiando muchas cosas en la mansión, Alois al igual que Ciel había ingresado a la escuela, Hannah, los hermanos y Claude trabajaban en la mansión de los ahora 3 condes pero aun refiriéndose a Alois como su amo o el señor de la casa, Alois ahora pasado de ser aun mocoso engreído que solo piensa en si mismo a un chico lindo, algo amable y travieso (no sean mal pensadas… me refiero a que es muy juguetón), Evangelin trataba a los dos niños como si fuera lo mas importante para ella, Ciel sonreía mucho mas seguido ayudando y acompañando a Alois en sus juegos y travesuras, Lizzy también entro en ese circulo por que después de la disputa que hubo entre la hermana del conde con ella por problema con el color "rosa", ahora eran tres revoltosos en la mansión: Alois, Ciel y Elizabeth, Grell pasaba mas a diario por la mansión pero no lo hacia para ver a su "Sebas-chan" que de hecho ya casi no le presta atención, si no mas bien va para platicar con su nueva mejor amiga Evangelin.

- Oh Evangelin querida si supieras lo que paso con el pobre de Alan… - decía el shinigami con una taza de te rojo en el jardín de la mansión que a decir verdad estaba hermoso, gracias a las ideas de Alois el jardín era un paraíso.

- Cuéntame ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto la oji-morada entusiasmada con las piernas cruzadas mirando de manera muy atenta al pelirrojo.

- Pues veras ayer fue el cumpleaños del pequeño Alan y yo como su superior tenia que ir a la fiesta organizada por Ronald…

- Oh… eso explica por qué no viniste ayer a visitarme – interrumpió de manera pensativa recordando el día anterior en su estado de aburrimiento y Evangelin Phantomhive no permitía el aburrimiento en su vida.

- Lo siento querida se que estuviste aburrida sin mi pero no podía dejar al pobre de Alan solo con el tieso de Wil.

- No te preocupes – le da un sorbo a su te con tranquilidad… en verdad no estaba enojada, de echo el echo que este enojada es muy escaso – En fin continua Grell cariño.

- Oh si como te decía… era el cumpleaños de Alan y a Ronald tubo la "gran" idea de darle dulces alterados al pobre.

- ¿Dulces alterados? – pregunto la peli-azul confundida.

- Si… ay dulces con alcohol, droga o afrodisiaco… Ronald le dio una caja con chocolates con una gran dosis de Afrodisiaco en cada chocolate de la caja… supuestamente es un regalo con el que podría compartir con Eric.

- ¿Los shinigamis pueden quedar ebrios o drogados con esas cosas? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora asombrada.

- Entre nosotras… - susurraba mientras se acercaba al oído de Evangelin para susurrarle – los shinigamis son tan afectados al igual que los demonios… claro que como no podemos morir tan fácilmente los efectos de este no afecta a nuestro organismo… es decir si un humano fallece por el alcohol o por las drogas, pero un shinigami o demonio no puede morir por ello…

- En todo caso… ustedes son quienes disfrutan mas – termino de decir la chica de lo mas interesada.

- Correcto… - aseguro el shinigami separándose y regresando a su lugar mientras terminaba su te.

- Dime Grell cariño ¿Cómo ha ido las cosas entre Will y tu? – preguntaba mientras sonreía a su shinigami favorito mientras a lo lejos Hannah se acercaba.

- Ahh… que te puedo decir – contesto con un suspiro que no se podía definir entre rendición o frustración – no niego que las cosas han mejorado entre nosotros pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no se te confiesa?... si es así entonces tu confiesa tus sentimientos… y nada que "Sebas-chan" y que pepinos en Canadá.

- Lo e intentado… pero cada vez que intentamos confesarnos o besarnos algo nos interrumpe – dijo con algo de alteración, si bien siempre había deseado los labios de su jefe ahora que podía besarlos no podía por el simple echo que el destino siempre intervenía…

- Mmm… - exclamaba Evangelin mientras tomaba una pose pensativa – lo tengo… Hannah querida… - llamo al demonio que ya estaba con ellos.

- Dime Evangelin – contesto la demonio con confianza a su ama, literalmente eso no es permitido pero a orden de la señora de la casa tenia que obedecer.

- Grell tendrá una cita con Will… tenemos que ayudarles… busca el mejor lugar y en cuanto lo encuentres avísame.

- Como ordene – fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de desaparecer dejándolos nuevamente solos.

- P..Pero Eva… ¿Por qué le as dicho eso? – pregunto Grell mas rojo que su cabello y nervioso.

- Al parecer no me as escuchado… dije que Hannah y yo te ayudaremos… confesaran sus sentimientos correspondidos si o si… además es mi manera de agradecimiento.

- ¿Agradecimiento? – pregunto el shinigami sin entender.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en el rostro de la chica poniendo muy nervioso a Grell… bien el sabia que aquella sonrisa en particular no vendría nada bueno… solo rezaba que no tuviera nada que ver con el.

- Me diste una gran idea mi querido Grell… ¡Alex! – llamo a su mayordomo que no tardo nada en aparecer.

- ¿Me llamaba my lady? – preguntaba el alvino mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de su ama.

- Si… necesito que me hagas un favor mi querido Alex – contesto mientras una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba su hermoso rostro dando miedo, Alex y Grell sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles toda su espina dorsal al ver aquella sonrisa… nunca era bueno verla.

- De..de acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que desea? – volvió a preguntar un poco nervioso por la sonrisa de la chica.

Evangelin sin dejar de sonreír le dijo a su mayordomo lo que deseaba haciendo que tanto como Alex, Grell abrió sus ojos como platos bien abiertos al escuchar las palabras de la ama de la casa… en definitiva… Evangelin es una persona de cuidado… _"sinceramente… no me gustaría meterme con ella"_ pensó Grell un poco intimidado por el plan de su amiga.

…

Ya era pasadas de las 3 y el shinigami ya se había retirado a sus deberes encargados por su amado Will aun nervioso por la cita que su mejor amiga le estaba organizando para que el por fin pudiera confesarse al amor de su vida.

- Evangelin-sama… - la llamaba Timber atrás de su ama, Eva estaba con Pluto como humano en la sala mientras este estaba acostado en su regazo.

- Dime Timber… - contestaba a su llamado mientras volteaba su cabeza para ver al trillizo - ¿Dónde esta Thompson y Canterbury?

- Ellos están preparando la comida ya que Ciel-sama y Danna-sama esta por llegar de clases… Eva-sama… Alex dice que su pedido ya esta listo que la espera en la biblioteca, la señorita Hannah me pidió que le dijera que regresara mas tarde.

- Gracias… iré con el de inmediato… por favor lleva a Pluto a mi cuarto, hoy dormirá conmigo – ordeno mientras tomaba la cabeza del perro demonio para poder quitar su cabeza de sus piernas y esta se pudiera levantar, Timber asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba en silencio a la mascota de Evangelin y lo cargaba con delicadeza para después dirigirse al cuarto de la chica.

Evangelin se encamino a la gran biblioteca con una sonrisa un poco intimidante en el rostro, sus pasos la llevaron a la puerta de la biblioteca donde con calma las abría encontrándose con Alex dentro de la biblioteca con una caja color azul marino con un listón morado con negro, su sonrisa se agrando al adivinar su contenido.

- ¿Con eso será suficiente para mis chicos? – pregunto con malicia.

- Si… - contesto Alex mientras le extendía la caja – son 25 chocolates de Bélica con 5.5 grados de alcohol con una gran dosis de afrodisiaco… como lo ordeno.

- Excelente – exclama satisfecha mientras tomaba la caja – Alex momentos así desearía besarte… pero como soy bisexual y me gusta Hannah no lo are – soltó con burla mientras se daba vuelta y se encaminaba afuera de la biblioteca dejando a un molesto Alex.

_- /¡Maldición!... olvide que Evangelin no es normal… pero esto no se va a quedar así/ _- pensaba el demonio mientras salía del lugar para asear la mansión ya que los otros demonios estarían incluso mas ocupado que el.

…

- ¡Claude! ¡Sebastián! – grito la chica enfrente de una habitación aun con la caja en su mano.

- ¿Nos llamaba? – preguntaron los dos mayordomos apareciendo en frente de la chica.

- Si… tengo un favor especial para ustedes – contesto mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas maliciosa.

- ¿De que se trata? – pregunto Claude inexpresivo como siempre.

- Quiero que se coman estos chocolates… eran para Alex pero el desgraciado los rechazo, iba a dárselos a Alois o a Ciel pero ellos están enfermos del estomago – mintió con cara de desilusión, los demonios la veían con desconfianza, ella lo noto y se enojo un poco – si les doy estos chocolates lo mínimo te tienen que hacer es comérselos entienden malditos idiotas – les dijo molesta asustando al par un poco.

- S..Si – contestaron con algo de miedo mientras tomaban la caja y se comían los chocolates de sopetón, Evangelin sonrió de medio lado al verlos, se los comían tan rápido que no identificaron el sabor del alcohol o del afrodisiaco.

- Gracias son un amor – soltó con cinismo mientras que con una fuerza algo sobre natural los empujaban dentro de la habitación – el efecto actuara en un instante, luego les preguntare quien fue el uke y si no me dan detalles les juro que se arrepentirán – amenazaba mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro encerrándolos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto confundido Sebastian mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta pero de pronto un calor le dio en el pecho, paro en seco mientras el calor recorría por todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas le ardían y sintió una punzada en su entrepierna - ¿Qu..Que pasa? – pregunta tartamudeando por el calor.

- Esos dulces tenían algo… - dijo Claude en las mismas condiciones que Sebastian, su vista se nublaba y las gafas se le empañaban ¿Era el o el cuarto estaba ardiendo?

- Esa maldita loca… algo quiere… - soltó Sebastian con dificultad por el calor y la excitación.

- Yo se lo que quiere… - contesto el demonio araña mientras miraba con intensidad al otro.

- ¿Qué es lo que ella… - pero fue interrumpido por el otro demonio que lo tomo del brazo y lo sentaba en la cama mientras este se arrodillaba y quedaba entre sus piernas abiertas justo enfrente de su entrepierna.

- Ella quiere que tu y yo nos acostemos… escucha si esto te desagrada entonces solo cierra los ojos pero si lo disfrutas entonces gime como una perra – lo corto mientras desabotonaba su pantalón y bajaba ligeramente el pantalón junto con los boxers para liberar al miembro duro del ojo carmesí, Claude se sonrió de manera cómplice mientras comenzaba a masturban a Sebastián mientras acariciaba la punta de su pene con su lengua de manera lenta.

- Aah..hhh Claude…aaahh… - suspiraba de placer el demonio mientras miraba excitado las acciones del oji dorado, ante aquello el otro se animo mas y comenzó a masturbarlo mas fuerte mientras que succionaba con devoción los testículos disfrutando los gemidos del otro, Sebastián estaba con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las manos y boca de Claude, dio un gran gemido el demonio de puro placer al sentir su pene dentro de la boca del otro, Claude metía y sacaba el miembro de Sebastián mientras soltaba gemidos del gusto, como si saboreaba la mas deliciosa paleta de todas, el cuervo estaba que no cabía de placer, la boca de Claude era jodidamente caliente, húmeda y estrecha que sentía que en cualquier momento se correría en cualquier momento, Claude lo sabia… sentía el miembro de Sebastián crecer mas en su boca y endurecer como una roca, el como se tensaba cada vez mas anunciando el final aumento mas la velocidad al momento en que Sebastián movía las caderas para poder sentir mas la dulce y cálida boca de Claude darle la mamada de su vida.

- ¡Aa..hhh...! – gimió Sebastián mientras se corría en la boca de Claude quien no dudo en beberse todo el néctar de su enemigo, Sebastián estaba rojo, jadeando, aun excitado… el efecto aun no pasaba, Claude estaba peor que el, al sentir aquel enorme aparato sintió un extraño deseo de tenerlo dentro suyo mientras lo penetrara sin compasión dando en su próstata una y otra vez.

- Delicioso – dijo en un susurro sensual Claude mirándolo con deseo a Sebastián haciéndolo estremecer, Sebastián abrió ligeramente los ojos de sorpresa para después sonreír de manera coqueta mientras tomaba el brazo de Claude obligándolo parase para después tomarlo de la nuca mientras lo besaba con pasión, salvajismo, necesidad y lujuria.

…

Evangelin estaba en la cocina mirando a los hermanos preparando la comida para sus "hermanos", tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca, estaba emocionada por saber como iban las cosas entre los mayordomos.

- Evangelin-sama ¿le puedo preguntar algo? – la voz de Thompson la saco de sus pensamientos ahora poniendo atención a el.

- ¿Eh? Seguro ¿Qué pasa? – contesto mirando curiosa al otro.

- ¿Por qué le gusta el yaoi? – pregunto el demonio con un tono de algo de curiosidad.

- Ah eso… pues veras… todo comenzó con un amigo… era muy lindo, por cualquier cosa se avergonzaba y se sonrojaba, yo era mayor que el por un par de meses por lo que convivíamos mucho juntos… un día el me confeso que el estaba enamorado de mi vecino y me pidió ayuda… yo era su mejor amiga… así que lo apoye en eso… hasta que por fin ellos logran tener una cita… el me conto cada detalle de lo que pasaba entre ellos, el se veía tan feliz, de pronto comenzaron a invitarme cada vez que ellos salían, al principio me sentía incomoda… pero luego… me pareció muy tierno y lindo –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al recordad el como la pareja de su mejor amigo se ponía celoso cada vez que alguien miraba a su novio o se ponía muy tierno y meloso con el, desde entonces Evangeline comenzó a investigar mas… encontrándose con varias autoras fujoshis que la motivaron a escribir su primera obra… - además… ¿Cómo no gustarme? Es hermoso el ver como un hombre deja aun lado su orgullo para poder confesársele al chico que le gusta y lo avergonzado que se pone cuando su pareja le dice "te amo" en frente de todos sin importar la opinión de los demás.

- …No lo entiendo… -comento de la nada Thompson sin expresión como siempre… haciendo que una venita saliera en la cabeza de Evangelin.

- Idiota… -susurra molesta ante el comentario del otro, Evangelin comenzó a mirar a los hermanos _- / Mmm… interesante_/ -pensó la chica mientras su ahora típica sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su pálido rostro… otra idea hiper-yoistica le acaba de pasar por la mente… por desgracia o por milagro su querido Alex estaba incluido… - _/Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo le estará hiendo a Sebastian y Claude?/ _

…

_- _Ahhh…Se..Sebastian…mmaaaahh… -gemía Claude tendido en la cama ahora con las ropas totalmente rasgadas haciendo que se convirtieran en harapos, solo trapos inservibles, estaba con los pantalones y los boxes en algún lugar de la habitación, con las piernas abiertas flexionadas, las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, la excitación y por el deseo, con la vista nublada por el placer y un poco llorosos por la desesperación de sentir mas, una fina capa de sudor le cubría por el cuerpo haciéndolo brillar como la mas fina porcelana, contando de que Sebastián estaba entre sus piernas con su miembro en su boca dándole el delicioso placer que había sentido en mucho tiempo – Sebas…Sebastian aaahh..y..yo aaahh..ahh.. ya..ya no..mmgg… a..ahhguanto ahhh – decía con dificultad debido al placer para después correrse en la boca del demonio.

- Valla Claude… no me esperaba que supieras tan bien bien –decía el demonio mientras se limpiaba los restos del semen de su compañero… Claude apenas podía recuperar la respiración después de tan placentero orgasmo que había tenido en años… por no decir siglos, Sebastian acariciaba sus piernas y sus muslos apenas rosando la piel dejándolo deseoso de mas caricias, movía las caderas de manera inconsciente en busca de mas, Sebastian mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ahora dirigía su boca a la entrada virgen del demonio de la araña quien al sentir la húmeda y calenté lengua del otro presionar su entrada no pudo evitar gruñir y arquear la espalda impulsando al otro a continuar, Sebastian motivado metia su lengua una y otra vez lubricando aquel oscuro agujero para luego introducir tres de sus dedos de golpe junto con su lengua haciendo que Claude abriera grande los ojos por la brusquedad por el otro.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Maldito seas Sebastian! –gemía (gritaba) el oji-dorado con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos pues el otro no cesaba es mas, sus dedos lo penetraban de manera violenta y moviendo sus dedos dilatando y preparando su entrada mientras miraba fijamente a su ahora amante el como se retorcía de dolor y placer.

-Bien… ya estas listo, ya no puedo aguantar mas… - jadeaba Sebastian pues estaba de lo mas excitado de lo que había estado en toda su existencia, ya no podía un minuto mas, con precisión y sin una respuesta del otro le abrió las piernas y posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de su amante mientras hacia presión e introducía la mitad de su pene

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Sebastian me duele! ¡Sácalo! –gimoteaba el pobre de Claude pues el era virgen en el culo y el pene de Sebastian era mucho mas grande de lo que se esperaba… o se imaginaba.

-Te… ves ahh… tan lindo de esa manera… - gemía el mayor contra su oído a la vez que metía su lengua a su oído y metía la otra mitad que faltaba al cálido interior de Claude quien abrió los ojos como plato a la vez que su boca se abría cosa que Sebastian aprovecho para besarlo de manera desesperada y hambrienta creando una lucha de lenguas, dando gracias a que no necesitaban el oxigeno para separarse, Sebastian sin esperar mas comenzó a moverse de manera rápida, envistiendo a Claude de manera profunda y rápida quien tubo que abrir la boca para poder tener aire para poder sacar sus gemidos que se atoraban en su garganta, Sebastian mantenía una mirada sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del enorme placer que sentía dentro de Claude, sentía como el interior de Claude succionaba su miembro y hacia que entrara mas profundo.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Mas rápido! ¡Mas fuerte! – gritaba completamente fuera de si Claude, Sebastian lo miro con diversión y lujuria.

-¿Tanto te gusta como para que me pidas mas? – le preguntaba de manera juguetona y desafiante, adoraba sacar de sus casillas al demonio araña, Claude mira con rabia a Sebastian al no acceder su decreto.

-¡Dije mas rápido joder! ¡Si no me la metes mas rápido y mas profundo te juro que te corto el pene y lo usare de consolador! – le respondió muy enojado, estaba muy excitado como para pensar en cosas coherentes, Sebastian se excito mas (si es posible) y comenzó a taladrar el trasero del oji-dorado quien no tardo en gritar como perra en celo.

Al poco tiempo la cama literalmente estaba siendo partida en dos por el acto tan pasional que protagonizaban los dos mayordomos de la mansión, Claude estaba montando a Sebastian mientras este estaba acostado en la cama tomando las caderas al de lentes para marcar un ritmo rápido y fuerte, al poco tiempo ambos llegan al climax dejando salir toda su semilla, Claude en su vientre y el de Sebastian mientras que este dentro de Claude.

Claude da unas sentadas mas antes de caer desplomado sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Sebastian quien al igual que el tenían una respiración irregular.

-Wooo… - es lo único que articulo el demonio araña.

-Lo se… - apoyo su compañero con la respiración mas calmada.

-Supongo que deberíamos agradecer a Evangelin por eso –comento Claude mientras se levantaba un poco y se apoyaba en el pecho de Sebastian.

-O… podríamos comenzar la segunda ronda – propuso el otro con una sonrisa seductora de medio lado, Claude no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquello.

-Mmm… de acuerdo… -contesto mientras se acercaba al oído de Sebastian y se retiraba del miembro de Sebastian – pero ahora es mi turno de mandar…

-Espera… ¿Qué…? – decía Sebastian confundido y con una mueca desencajada mientras sentía el como Claude le daba la vuelta poniéndolo boca abajo.

-Tu querías segunda ronda ¿No? … ahora te aguantas… - comento con ironia pero con una sonrisa un tanto sadica Claude intimidando un poco a Sebastian…

…

Durante el resto de la tarde no se paro de escuchar sonidos en el segundo piso de la mansión, Evangelin estaba en la sala con Alois y Ciel que ya habían regresado de la escuela.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? – pregunto Alois mientras hacia su tarea de matemáticas.

-Claude y Sebastian están "jugando" en el cuarto del segundo piso – contesto de manera muy tranquila Eva pero con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Y supongo que tu tuviste algo que ver… - comento Ciel mierando de manera acusadora a su hermana.

-Me declaro culpable… - responde con el símbolo de amor y paz.

-Yo mejor no digo nada… - dijo Alois con una pequeña sonrisa volviendo a meterse entre su tarea, Ciel lo imito mientras Eva no paraba de reírse en su interior.

_-/Bien… 1 pareja lista… me faltan 4/ - _pensaba Evangelin mientras en su mente se mostraba su siguiente objetivo…

…Will y Grell…

_-/Esto será divertido/_ -volvía a pensar mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-.-

-.-

-.-

Continuara...

* * *

**Evangeline:** Bien eso es todo... me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o si el lemon no me salio muy bien... ¡Me esforzare la próxima! ... hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar =3


	6. Planes frustrados

¡Hola chicos!... me disculpo por la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada (ademas de que leia el manga de la serie) y pues se me ocurrieron un montón de cosas interesantes para el fic... claro que raro, yaoistico, comico e incomo no le cambio nada B)

En fin... aqui les traigo el sexto capitulo (¡Aleluya!)

¡ENJOY!

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** _Planes frustrados / Un aliado o un enemigo aparece._

En algún lugar del mundo shinigami nuestro querido shinigami pelirrojo Grell se encontraba en su cómodo y acogedor departamento donde los muebles eran rojos en su totalidad, las cortinas, los sofás, la alfombra, el armario, las sabanas, las almohadas… todo era de un hermoso rojo, entre tanto excéntrico color nuestro querido shinigami estaba tumbado en uno de los sofás con una expresión de rendición, desde hace unos días que el y Will tenían una "relación"… bueno… en realidad ni eso es, por que para empezar Will no se lo a propuesto, pero Grell no lo necesitaba por que el ya sabia lo que su jefe sentía por el, pero aun así… el quería escuchar un "te quiero" o un "te amo" de los labios de su amor correspondido.

-Pero eso solo es una fantasía- susurro para si mismo compadeciéndose de si mismo.

Grell no negaba que le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga le estuviera organizando una cita para el y Willl pero le preocupaba que Will lo tomara mal, Will a pesar de aparentar se alguien muy serio, centrado y muy pero muy frio, era tremendamente celoso y orgulloso, el no soportaba que alguien mirara a Grell de manera lujuriosa o es mas… ¡No dejaba que alguien lo viera! En situaciones anteriores Will había sido capaz de encerrarlo en su habitación y el shinigami se confundía mas.

-TOC-TOC-

Se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en su hermosa y detallada puerta roja rubí, el shinigami pensó que era su amiga Evangelin por lo que con paso algo apresurado corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió apresuradamente.

-Eva-chan creí que no me avisarías hasta… - Grell no termino su frese por que no era su amiga quien tocaba la puerta… si no mas bien su querido subordinado Ronal.

-Yo… lamento si vengo en mal momento – dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso por la reacción de sorpresa de su sempai, Grell al notar la incomodidad intento arreglarlo.

-Ah no Ronal no te preocupes… es solo que creí que eras Eva-chan… - respondió componiendo sus gestos a su típica sonrisa… Ronal lo miro sin entender – Es una larga historia – le dijo para restar importancia al asunto pero no puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

-¡Ah! entiendo… de hecho sempai quería preguntarle algo - de la nada Ronal se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Claro… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Grell ahora una adorable sonrisa, Ronal solo se puso mas nervioso, bien era sabido por todos en el mundo shinigami que Grell era un objeto de deseo entre todo ser masculino pues había cambiado bastante gracias a su amiga la humana, se centraba en su trabajo cuando lo requería, era todo un coqueto en buen momento, claaaro~ siempre y cuando Will no estaba presente, había mejorado demasiado de actitud pero claro sin dejar de ser afeminada, tenia muchos a sus pies (aunque ni el mismo Grell no lo sabia) y lo peor… es que su querido amigo y subordinado Ronal también estaba tras de el.

-Etto… no se si lo sabia pero…mañana es el festival de día de muertos en México (Digamos que están en esas fechas LOL) en Oaxaca** (*)** y me preguntaba si quisiera venir conmigo – declaro al borde del colapso nervioso, Grell se quedo pensando unos momentos, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrido y no podía visitar a su amiga Evangelin por que la misma estaba ocupada al igual que Will y no quería ser una molestia (o eso pensaba).

-Claro me encantaría – acepto gustoso causando una felicidad increíble en Ronal.

-¿En verdad? ¡Genial!... ¡DIGO!... Etto… Pasare por ti a las 6:00 p.m… hasta mañana – se despidió de una manera, rápida, nerviosa y tonta causándole gracia a Grell haciéndole reír, con mejor humor cerro la puerta y se encamino hacia su armario (rojo claro) buscando que ponerse para mañana, entre toda la ropa que saco decidió ponerse un lindo vestido blanco con volantes, típico del país pero con muchos toques rojos, unas zapatillas rojas y un listón rojo para su cabello.

_-"Sera un gran día"_ – pensó para el mismo con una sonrisa.

**…**

-¿Día de muertos? –pregunto Evangelin con una taza de café en una mano y en otra unos papeles, después de su experimento exitoso tenia que revisar papelería de los negocios, sin embargo tubo que darle el día libre a Claude pues no podía ponerse ni de pie – _"Pobre Claude… Sebastian es un salvaje desconsiderado, por poco y realmente lo viola jeje" _– pensó divertida al recordar la graciosa escena de Claude tumbado en la cama sin poder moverse, a su lado se encontraba una sonriente Hannah.

-Si… -afirmo sin borrar su sonrisa – Es un día de gran importancia en México.

-¿México? Dime ¿Qué hacías investigando costumbres en otros países? – pregunto mirándola con una ceja arqueada, dejando a un lado los papeles para ver a la demonio.

-Yo… nada importante – contesto algo avergonzada, Eva soltó una risa divertida al escucharla así.

-Lo que sea… continua… - ordeno aun divertida volviendo su vista a los papeles.

-Claro… pues es un día tradicional donde se celebra a los seres que han dejado este mundo, se les da una ofrenda para recordar a los familiares fallecidos, ay mas cosas involucradas pero me parece algo muy…

-Fuera de común, interesante y algo simbólico – termino la oración Eva pensativa, realmente a Hannah se le había prendido el foco con esa idea – Me gusta… - susurro con cara del mismo meme :megusta: - ¿Cuándo es la celebración?

-Mañana…pero supongo que no es problema para un shinigami el ir a tierras tan lejanas.

-Creo que tienes razón… Hannah hermosa te as ganado un premio por tu brillante idea – dijo la condesa con una sonrisa algo picara, Eva se levanto de su lugar dejando el café y los papeles en el escritorio para poder tener libertad de tomar a Hannah por la cintura y plantarle un gran y largo besote que dejo en shock a la demonio.

-Ev..Evangelin-sama – exclamo de lo mas sorprendida pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué? ¿A que no te esperabas a que soy de esas? Bueno aunque en realidad soy bisexual pero supongo que no hai diferencia… me gustas Hannah – confeso con una gran seguridad y con una linda sonrisa, Hannah aun no cabía de su asombro… Eva aprovecho su confusión para poder volver a besarla pero esta ocasión Hannah si le correspondió – Y bien mi querida Hannah… ¿Me concederías el deseo de salir conmigo esta tarde? – pregunto la condesa con un tono coqueto y seductor, Hannah algo tímida asintió con la cabeza sacándole una sonrisa mas grande a Eva sin saber que alguien las observaba desde lejos…

**…**

-¡Maldita Hannah! – exclamo Alex con una rabia y furia impresionante, estaba en los bosques mas alejados para evita ser visto o escuchado - ¡Maldita zorra! ¡Evangelin es MIA! ¡Solo MIA! – gritaba sumamente enojado, había visto el beso entre su ama y la maldita mal nacida de Hannah – Esto no se va a quedar así…

-¡Vaya! Pero si es Alex –se escucho una voz masculina atrás de él haciendo estremecer a Alex que lentamente se giro para toparse con un hombre de su aparente edad sin embargo había cosas mas extrañas de él, tenía el cabello semi-largo color vino, ojos grises, piel clara, tenia unos lentes finos y cuadrados parecidos a los que usa Claude, vestía una blusa de botones blanca algo holgada, unos pantalones de jeans negros algo pegados al cuerpo y unos deportivos negros, claramente se veía que no era de esa época.

-¿Rey? – pregunto Alex aun sorprendido.

-¡Si! – exclamo con una energética sonrisa - ¿Qué me cuentas my brother? – pregunto mientras le daba un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el hombro al alvino.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?... No deberías…

-No deberías estar aquí si no mas bien trabajando bla, bla, bla y si Eva-chan me ve se enojara conmigo y me cortara los… - interrumpió Rey con un tono falso de seriedad pero Alex lo interrumpió ahora a él.

-Cállate y si… deberías estar vigilando los tiempos del espacio y dimensional… digo por algo eres uno de los dioses dimensional ¿No? – le dijo con un tono de reproche.

-¡Es correcto! – exclamo feliz de la vida el otro – Pero es aburrido por lo que vine a visitar a Eva-chan… es la única que realmente me saca de mi ocio…

-Eso lo dices porque Eva te quiere y sabe tu secreto – lo corto molesto.

-Solo estas celoso porque ella me quiere más a mí que a ti fufufu~ – le contesto con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

-Tks… - mascullo fastidiado, si bien Rey parecía ser alguien infantil no era conveniente hacerle enojar.

-Como sea… también vine a tratar unos asuntos con ella de suma importancia – el semblante de Rey cambio totalmente, ahora uno de autentica seriedad, Alex se estremecido ante eso.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto Rey de manera seria.

-Si… pude infiltrarme a la lista del mundo shinigami… vendrán por el alma de Evangeline-sama en un mes – contesto tambien con seriedad, Rey arqueo una ceja por esa respuesta.

-Alex no pueden… sabes tan bien como yo que Evangelin no tiene alama… ella no es humana…

Alex apretó los puños y la mandíbula al escuchar eso… bien el había cometido un error fatal y era hacer un pacto con una semi-humana que dejo de serlo hace un par de años, también el haber tomado una obsesión hacia su ama.

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que su nombre esta en esa lista? – pregunto muy serio Alex.

-Alguien no quiere viva a Evangelin – respondió Rey con notable enojo – No se quien es pero debe de ser de alguien de mucha influencia… dudo que sea un shinigami… ya se habrían dado cuenta del fraude.

-Entonces alguien debió de haberse infiltrado y manipulado la información… esa es muy hábil…

-¿Esa?... ¿De quien hablas? – Alex no contesto pero miro fijamente los ojos de Rey quien de inmediato abrió sus ojos como plato – Alex… no creerás que fue ella…

-No estoy seguro pero es una probabilidad…

Rey solo pudo bajar un poco la cabeza algo decepcionado, realmente no quería que "ella" estuviera involucrada.

-¿Se lo dirás a Evangelin-sama? – pregunto Alex a Rey.

-No… solamente iré a divertirme un rato con ella jeje realmente la extraño…

-Pierdes tu tiempo… Evangelin-sama tiene…

-Tiene una amante lo sé – lo interrumpió sin borrar su sonrisa – Y sé que esa es la razón por la cual estas tan molesto.

-¿No piensas hacer nada? – le pregunta casi gritando ya algo alterado por la tranquilidad del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? – le dijo mirándolo con burla y cruzándose de brazos mientras se recarga en el tronco de un árbol.

-Mátala… - le contesta con una voz ultratumba y macabra.

-¿Matarla? ¡Ja! Seguro ¿Y que es lo que yo gano? – pregunto sin cambiar de posición muy divertido con todo eso.

-…Siempre quisiste un hijo con Evangelin-sama ¿No es cierto? – Alex apretaba cada vez mas los puños muy frustrado.

-Correcto… pero tu nunca me dejaste tener uno con Eva-chan… ni siquiera tocarla.

-Hagamos un trato… encárgate de Hannah para siempre y te… concederé todo lo que quieras…

-¡Con gusto! – respondo con su enorme sonrisa, Alex embozo una maliciosa sonrisa sin saber que Rey también tenia sus propios planes.

**…**

-¿Grell? – pregunto Evangelin al otro lado de la puerta de la casa del shinigami pelirrojo.

-¡Eva-chan! –exclamo Grell feliz abriendo la puerta de su casa dejando pasar a su amiga, Evangelin paso a la sala donde vio el vestido de Grell ya preparado.

-¿Vas a salir algún sitio? – pregunto de manera burlona viendo a su amigo, Grell solo atino a sonreír le.

-No… hoy no… pero Ronal me invito al festival del día de muertos de México de mañana – contesto con su sonrisa, la sonrisa de Evangelin se esfumo al escuchar eso y su rostro se deformo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto anonada.

-Si veras… no tenia nada de planes y como no me dijiste nada sobre la cita que me organizabas con Will pues pensé que estabas ocupada, no quise ser una molestia por lo que acepte la invitación para no estar tan aburrido.

Evangelin no dijo ni una sola palabra, literalmente sus planes se habían ido al diablo… momento… ¿Y si…? ... En ese momento una idea le broto de la mente.

-Grell ¿Alguna vez as ido a Argentina? – pregunto Eva con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Argentina? Mmm… si… pero hace mucho tiempo, aunque fue por cosas de trabajo.

-Bueno… como sabrás una danza que se llama el "Tango"**(**)**… en tres días se ara un concurso de este baile… ¿Qué tal si vas con Will?

-¿Un concurso de tango? – pregunto Grell confundido ¿Esa era la brillante idea?

-¡Si! ¡Piensa idiota!... El Tango es el baile con el balance perfecto entre la pasión, amor y ritmo, un baile donde las llamas internas despiertan con el contacto físico ¡Un baile ideal de los amantes! – exclamo de lo mas emocionada, el hámster de la cabecita de Grell por fin se puso a trabajar y entendió a su amiga.

-¡Ah ya entiendo! – dijo - ¡Me gusta la idea!

-¡Claro!... ahora yo me encargo de avisarle a Will… tu encárgate de buscarte algo lindo para ese día… tengo que irme Grell cariño que tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¡No me extrañes aunque sé que es imposible! –se despidió saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa del pelirrojo para correr a la casa de su otro amigo.

…

-¡Will maldito bastardo ábreme ahora! – gritaba Evangelin afuera de la casa de William golpeando salvajemente su puerta con enojo, había estado así desde hace mas de 30 minutos y el muy condenado no se dignaba a abrirle.

-Ya voy… eres demasiado ruidosa Evangelin – dijo Will abriendo su puerta mostrándose con su ropa informal y por su cabello se notaba que se acababa de despertar.

-Si pero así me quieres –le contesto mientras entraba sin avisar a la ordenada casa del shinigami – Escucha tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Pues dilo rápido que tengo trabajo que hacer… - dijo mientras tomaba una taza de te que estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ok… Ronal invito a Grell al festival del día de muertos de México de mañana – anuncio de golpe, Will dé la impresión escupió todo él te.

-¿Qué? – grito entre enojado, sorprendido e indignado ¿Ronal se había atrevido a invitar a salir a SU Grell?

-Lo que escuchaste… y por lo que me dijo el mismo Grell el acepto… pero no te preocupes hombre tengo un plan…

-¿De que se trata?

-En primer lugar intenta calmarte por que sé que eres capaz de ir a matar a Ronal para luego violar al pobre de Grell… lo que necesitas hacer es dejar que Grell vaya a su cita con Ronal, segundo… en tres días ay un concurso de Tango en Argentina, seria lindo que llevarás a Grell…

-¿Estas loca?

-Grell quiere ir solo contigo estúpido – le regreso enojada, Will se quedó callado con eso, bien era verdad que era un maldito celoso pero era por que el realmente estaba enamorado de Grell y no quería perderlo aunque no expresaba de manera correcta sus sentimientos quería que Grell supiera lo importante que es para el…

-De acuerdo iré… pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Oh gracias Will, eres un amor… mas te vale que te confieses esta vez a Grell o te prometo que lo perderás para siempre… - lo amenazo de manera seria apuntándolo con su dedo índice, a Will no le daba buena espina aquello…

-En que me e metido… -susurro para si mismo una vez que Evangelin se fue de su casa.

…

-¡Evangelin! – gritaban Ciel y Alois a la mañana siguiente en el jardín, era sábado por lo que no tenían clases.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Evangelin con una taza de te y leyendo un libro.

-Pluto quemo mis rosas y mas de 6 metros de terreno – se quejaron ambos mirando molestos al mencionado que miraba tiernamente a los 3.

-Ahh… creí que lo entrenarían – comento con voz cansada mientras dejaba aun lado su libro.

-Nunca dijimos eso – respondieron otra vez al uníoslo.

-Se han dado cuenta que parecen hermanos cada vez que hablan así – les dijo con las cejar encaradas, Alois y Ciel se miraron confundidos para luego mirar a Eva otra vez.

-No lo creemos – respondieron para luego caminar hacia Pluto.

-Claro… - susurro mirándolos con una gota en la cabeza hasta que recordó algo - ¡Ciel olvide decirte que hoy en la tarde vendrá Lizzy con Edwar a visitarnos y a pasar la tarde! – les grito.

Ciel se tenso en eso… si hubiera sido solo Lizzy no le importaría pero hablaban de que también iría el arrogante de su primo que según el "no es digno de desposar a su linda hermana".

-O..ok –murmuro con algo de nerviosismo mientras salía corriendo alado de Alois algo confundido.

Evangelin disfrutaba un rato mas de la tranquilidad hasta que de la nada vio una serpiente en su mesa…

-¿Snake? – pregunto algo confundida, en las sombras del jardín aparece Snake con su traje y mirada neutra.

-E visto a Alex muy lejos del bosque… dice Oscar – contesto haciendo una reverencia y recogiendo a su serpiente.

-¿Alex? – pregunta entre confundida y sorprendida - ¿As visto algo o a alguien mas?

-Si… un hombre estaba con el, vestía de manera extraña y tenia unos lentes… dice Emily…

-¿De lentes?... Rey –susurro algo angustiada… -Snake te encargo mucho que me avises si Oscar o tu ven o se enteren de otra cosa… ah y no se lo digan a nadie ¿sí?

-Como ordene – respondió para darle una reverencia y desaparecer nuevamente por las sobras.

-¡Bard, Finian, Meylene! – grito la chica fuerte para que luego los tres mencionados llegaran corriendo algo asustados.

-¡Si señorita Evangelin-sama! – respondieron de manera militar ante la chica, Evangelin no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante esa actitud.

-Chicos Lizzy y Edwar vienen a visitarnos… preparen lo todo, hoy Claude esta indispuesto y Sebastian tiene otro encargo, díganselo a los trillizos – les ordeno sin dejar su semblante serio pero suave.

-Yes my lady – contestaron de mejor humor.

-Ah… y chicos… - los llamo antes de que se fueran - … Algo pasara dentro de poco… necesito que estén mas que preparados por eso… - Evangelin se puso de pie para mirar a los sirvientes de su hermanito – Bard… deja de fingir necesito que seas serio, Meylene dame tus lentes – ordeno a la chica que con pesa se los entrego mostrando sus hermosos ojos marrón, Evangelin le paso luego unos lentes de contacto – esto te servirá mejor.

-Gracias Evangelin-sama – le dijo con su voz ahora más cambiada, más madura y seria mientras se ponía los lentes de contacto ahora podía ver perfectamente las cosas a corta distancia.

-Y Finian… también deja de fingir… yo los entrene para que pudieran controlar sus habilidades – les dijo de manera casi reprochable.

-¿Ya podemos mostrarlo? – pregunto un tanto emocionado Finian.

-Si… - respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Las miradas de los tres sirvientes cambiaron radicalmente ante esa orden, tanto como la de Finian Bard habían borrado su sonrisa, ahora los tres mostraban seriedad, Evangelin sonrió de medio lado, había merecido la pena el tiempo que estuvo ai para poder controlar a los revoltosos de los sirvientes… valió mucho la pena.

-Bueno que esperan… muévanse – ordeno nuevamente pero ahora con una mirada amenazante, los tres solo asintieron con la cabeza y con una velocidad increíble salieron de la vista de su jefa.

-Tks… _"¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo el bastardo de Alex?"_ – se preguntaba para si misma mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar y su entrecejo se fruncía, se había enojado, en la mesa donde estaba la taza ya vacía había explotado de la nada al igual que la mesa y la silla – _"Tranquila Evangelin… debes tranquilizarte o los idiotas van a darse cuenta… mejor me voy a arreglar para poder salir con Hannah antes de que lleguen mis primos"_

Con ese nuevo pensamiento se puso de mejor humor y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación donde planeaba arreglarse un poco para salir con Hannah.

…

-¡Ciel~! ¡Alois~! – gritaba Lizzy entrando a la mansión de manera emocionada.

-Lizzy – respondieron los mencionados, uno mas emocionado que otro (Alois) mientras la rubia abrasaba a ambos y estos correspondieron su abraso sin notar la presencia de Edwar atrás de Lizzy.

-Hola… yo también estoy aquí – dijo un poco molesto el rubio por la ignorancia y el cariño que le mostraban a su linda hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿También quieres que te abrasemos? – pregunto de manera juguetona Alois mirando a Edwar con picardía, su nuevo hobbie favorito era fastidiarlo… y vaya que funcionada.

-No digas estupideces Trancy – respondió con un sonrojo ligero.

-Hola hermano – saludo Ciel con una sonrisa parecida a Alois siguiendo el juego de su amigo.

-¡No me digas hermano Phantomhive! – le grito de manera alterada a tal punto de casi lanzársele enzima para triangularlo - ¡Yo aún no te apruebo como mi cuñado!

-Pero hermano a mama y papa les agradan Ciel – le dijo Lizzy mirando con algo de reproche a su hermano mayor.

-¡Pero el a mí no me agrada! – le respondió ya gritando.

-Eddi~… ¿Yo no te agrado? – pregunto Alois con una mirada de cachorro, de esas donde ponen los ojos grandotes, llorosos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con un tonito de "quiere y viólame" TAN uke que todas amamos.

-Y-Yo… -tartamudeaba al borde del desangre nasal, claro que el Trancy le agradaba, claro que a el Ciel no le agrava porque es el prometido de su adorada y linda hermanita Lizzy pero Alois no le había hecho nada… es más hasta lo hallaba lindo, tierno, inteligente, adorable, deseable, violab…

_-"¡ESPERA!" –_ se gritaba internamente alterado… _-"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?... eso es ridículo… a mí no me puede interesar un hombre… por más lindo que sea… ¡Ya basta Ed!"_

Mientras Edwar se reprochaba por sus pensamientos impuro hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules, Lizzy había salido corriendo para buscar a los sirvientes para vestirlos de manera linda y a su prima mientras que en la sala Ciel miraba con reproche a Alois por aquella insinuación a su primo… a Ciel no le gustaba que Alois coqueteara con otros, él se había vuelto muy sobreprotector con el rubio más porque el rubio se había vuelto muy despistado y no se daba cuenta de las miradas que les lanzaban los de su escuela… pero igual no soportaba que desearan a Alois… el solo era de ¡EL!... su hermana había tenido razón, a él le gustaba Alois y no tenia vergüenza de aceptarlo, bueno tal vez se le había contagiado lo sin vergüenza de su hermana mayor pero ¡Que importa! ¡A defender lo que es de uno!

-Bochan… - lo llamo Meylene llamando la atención de los tres pues su voz sonaba diferente, los ojos de los tres se abrieron como plato al ver a la ama de llaves de la mansión:

La sirvienta estaba con un vestido corto (como el que Lizzy le puso a Grell en el anime) pero este era de color dorado con negro y listones color arena, tenía unas zapatillas con algo de tacón color arena y estas tenia listones también arena que se enrollaban en sus piernas descubiertas, tenía una diadema con una flor dorada, su cabello estaba suelto con las puntas en curli y para acabar… no tenía puesto sus lentes sino más bien los lentes de contacto que se le veían de maravilla.

-¿Meylene?- preguntó Ciel sorprendido al ver a su sirvienta así… se veía hermosa.

-¿Si mi señor? – pregunto de manera de respeto con las manos enfrente y con una mirada tranquila.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? – pregunto ahora Alois igual de sorprendido.

-La señorita Lizzy se a tomado la molesta… coffcoffmeobligocoff de hacer que me ponga este vestido para ella… ¿Le molesta Bochan? – responde sin cambiar su semblante.

-No… se te ve muy bien… ah ¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Venía a informarle que ya está lista la cena ¿Gusta acompañarnos joven Edwar? – pregunto ahora al primo de su amo, este recién salido de su shock solo asintió con la cabeza de manera de afirmación.

-Ah claro Meylene ya vamos – le dijo Ciel ya calmado, los tres se miraron algo confundidos pero decidieron solo dirigirse al comedor donde Lizzy ya los esperaba hablando con los trillizos… o mejor dicho ella solo hablaba porque con lo serio que son los hermanos solo estaban escuchando a la chica, ellos tampoco se habían salvado de los trajes de la chica… sin embargo estos parecían trajes para una fiesta de Halloween, porque los tres tenían un traje de neko diferente, Timber su traje era un chaleco sin mangas color morado con lila pegado a su pecho con un short negro con encajes morados, con orejas, cola y manos de gato, se veía tierno, Thompson era igual solo que este era azul con blanco y Canterbury era rosa con negro.

Ciel, Alois y Edwar se sentaron en sus lugares:  
Edwar se sentó primero alado de su hermana para evitar que Ciel se sentara alado de su hermana, Alois se sentó alado de Edwar y después se sentó Ciel, quedando Alois entre Edwar y Ciel, al poco Bard ingreso al comedor trayendo el banquete ayudado por Finian y Meylene, la comida parecía deliciosa además de que tenía una muy buena presentación.

-Pensé que Sebastián no estaba en casa – dijo Ciel al ver la comida.

-No lo está Ciel-sama – corrigieron los hermanos mientras servían el te.

-¿Entonces quien cocino? – pregunto Lizzy tomando un poco de pasta con albóndigas que se veía muy buena.

-Bard… - respondió Finian algo serio, el vestía un cospley de Len Kagamine, Ciel y Alois abrieron los ojos como plano ante aquella información pero luego miraron a Lizzy que estaba por probar la pasta con ojos soñadores.

- ¡Lizzy NO! – gritaron los tres asustados de esa "comida" pero…

-¡Waaa~! ¡Esta delicioso! – exclamo emocionada comiendo un poco mas de la deliciosa pasta.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los tres mirando también la pasta, el siguiente fue Alois que con algo de duda comió la pasta para luego abrir grande los ojos y lanar un gemidito de gusto.

-¡Es cierto! Esta delicioso – dijo también emocionado comiendo con gusto la pasta y también agarrando una rebanada de pizza casera que también estaba muy rico.

Ciel y Edwar se miraron asombrados y luego también comenzaron a comer la pasta dejando a Ciel algo anonado.

-Bard desde cuando cocinas tan bien, esto esta delicioso – le dijo Ciel comiendo ahora una rebanada de pizza.

-Gracias Bochan – agradeció el americano dando una reverencia a su señor también con un semblante serio pero tranquilo, el tenia puesto un traje peculiar, tenía puesto una gabardina color azul marino con franjas amarillas con unas botas negras y unos guantes negros, su cabello estaba un poco mas ordenado (miren una foto de Suecia de Hetalia) – La verdad es que Evangelin-sama me a enseñado.

-¿Mi hermana? – pregunto Ciel sorprendido.

-Esto es comida italiana ¿no? Está muy buena – dijo Edwar agarrando también pasta, además de la pasta y la pizza también hacia lasaña, calsone, algo de sopa además que también había helado, biscochos y galletas.

-¿Tu isite todo? – pregunto Alois con la mejilla algo sucia por la salsa de tomate.

-Si… - respondio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Alois-sama se a manchado – dijo Meylene acercándose al rubio mientras sacaba un pañuelo y limpiaba la mejilla del niño con delicadeza.

-Ah gracias…

-¡Mis amores e regresado! –se escucho la puerta abrir escandalosamente y el grito de la señora de la casa.

-¡Hermana! – exclamaron Ciel y Alois mirando a la puerta, Alois se le había hecho costumbre el decirle asi a Evangelin.

-¡Prima! – exclamaron ahora Lizzy y Edwar de igual manera.

-Ah… Lizzy, Eddi~ me alegra que vinieran – saludo la chica que atrás de ella estaba Hannah vestida con un vestido sencillo lila mientras que el de Evangelin era blanco, se acerco a los cuatro chicos donde a cada uno les dio un beso en la frente de manera cariñosa y a los sirvientes una sonrisa que fue correspondida con una reverencia.

-Ya entiendo el por qué Alois me dice Eddi – murmuro Edwar al escuchar cómo le dijo su prima.

El resto de la tarde paso muy agradable, después de la cena todos pasaron a la sala donde los cinco hablaban muy animada, luego después de media hora Evangelin les dijo que era hora de dormir pero a Lizzy se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Y si dormimos todos juntos! – exclamo emocionada, Edwar, Alois y Ciel parecieron confundidos por aquello pero a Evangelin le gustó la idea.

-¡Excelente idea Lizzy! – apoyo Evangelin feliz, las dos llevaron arrastras a los otros tres que de inmediato fueron cambiados a sus típicas pijamas.

…

-¿Alguien me explica cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación? – pregunto Alois que estaba en medio de Edwar y Ciel en la cama de Evangelin que era demasiado amplia y con espacio mas que suficiente para los cinco en esa cama y estaban acomodados así:

Edwar, Alois, Ciel, Evangelin y Lizzy…

-Créeme que yo me pregunto eso… - contesto Ciel quien era abrasado por Evangelin y que por desgracia de este (o no) su hermana tenía un vestido para dormir pero no usaba ropa interior por lo que sentía los enormes pechos de su hermana en su espalda.

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor es irnos a dormir ya… - dijo Edwar que la verdad ni eso le importaba por que el sentía el dulce aroma que soltaba Alois y le encantaba el calor que este desprendía.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón – dijo Alois que se acurrucaba en su lugar y se quedaba dormido al igual que Ciel pero en los brazos de su hermana… Edwar había aprovechado que Alois estaba dormido para acercarse más a él y poder rodearlo con sus brazos abrasándolo, Alois inconscientemente se aferró a ese abraso acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio haciendo que sonría y abrasara más la cintura del menor quedándose dormido muy cómodamente.

…

-O por san Jashin-sama, Kami-sama, en el nombre de la magia de Arthur, Lukas, Alejandro, también en nombre la Death Note y el sexy de Zero… **(***)**-decía Evangelin ya despierta mirando atónita la siguiente escena en su cama:

Edwar estaba abrasado a Alois como si su vida dependiera de ello, Alois estaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ed y enredando sus piernas con las del otro rubio, Ciel estaba también abrasado pero con Lizzy… cosa bastante curiosa por que Evangelin era quien había dormido abrasada a su hermano.

-Eso no es lo que yo planeaba… - murmuro con la cara algo desencajada… - Mmm… bueno yaoi es yaoi – se dijo así misma mientras se encogía los hombros y sacaba su cámara y le tomaba miles de fotos a los dos rubios con un gran sonrisa en el rostro – Ya quiero ver el rostro de Ciel al ver a estos dos asi – murmuro con una gran sonrisa maliciosa al notar que su hermano ya estaba despertando y que Edwar estaba con un gran sonrisa boba en el rostro sin soltar a Alois.

¿Qué pasara con Edwar y Alois? ¿Cómo reaccionara Ciel? ¿Qué pasara en la cita de Grell y Ronal? ¿Qué ara Will? ¿Qué es lo que planea Alex y Rey? ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado entre Rey y Evangelin?...

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

**Eva:** Wuuju~ Bueno estoy de vuelta chicos :D

**Dark:** Ya era hora ¬¬ pero ai un problema...

**Eva:** ¿Cual es?

**Dark:** ... no as especificado...

**Eva:** Oh es verdad gracias por recordarme...

**(*)** - El día de muertos es una celebración prehispánica en México el día "1 de Noviembre" también es conocida como "Día de los Fieles Difuntos y todos los Santos" esta es una celebración muy simbólica para nosotros (yo que soy mexicana) por que recordamos con cariño aquellos que ya no están con nosotros en este mundo. Estas fiestas eran presenciadas por la "Dama de la muerte" (O la "Catrina") por lo mismo dicen que nosotros los mexicanos somos cercanos (amigos) de la muerte.

Puse a Oaxaca por es donde se celebra mas a lo chingon... bueno también en Veracruz y Michoacan pero decidí poner mejor a Oaxaca XD... ¡ México es chingon! *A*

**(**)** - El tango se origino en Argentina y Uruguay sin embargo es nacido de la fusión cultural entre emigrantes europeos.

**(***)** - Jashin-sama : Dios religioso de Hidan de Naruto Shippuden

Kami-sama: Dios en japones (Todos lo sabemos)

Arthur, Lukas, Alejandro: Representaciones humanas de las naciones Inglaterra, Noruega y México de Hetalia: Axis Power.

Death Note: "Libreta de la muerte" es una serie de anime/manga de Tsugumi Oba.

Zero : Un vampiro Level-C y un cazador de vampiros de Vampire Knight, su nombre completo es Zero Kiryuu

...

Si les gusto díganme y si no también

o duden en mandarme ideas o sugerencias si las tienen de ustedes depende el futuro del fic

Bueno chicos hasta la próxima ^^


	7. Gomenasai

¡Hola! antes que nada lamento la tardanza pero tube muchos emm... problemas... como sea... la buena noticia es que ya voy a salir de vacaciones por lo que podre subir mas seguido... por otro lado... nah al demonio...

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: _Gomenasai_**

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_-.-_**

Érase una brillante mañana en la mansión Phantomhive, Hannah que estaba muy feliz esa mañana estaba haciendo los arreglos para el desayuno junto con los hermanos, Alex estaba haciendo trabajos de mantenimiento matutinos, Finny estaba en el jardín arreglándolo de manera perfecta e impecable, Bard hacia el desayuno con la supervisión de Hannah, Meylin estaba lavando la ropa y puliendo la bajilla… Sebastian y Claude estaban en un cuarto oscuro haciendo… cosas nivel R-18 super Hard que dejaría traumatizado de por vida a cualquiera con mente frágil e inocente…

En la habitación de la señora y ama de la casa estaba con una situación demasiado graciosa en su opinión, veía el cómo su amado hermano menor despertaba de su sueño para poder mirar a su alrededor, lo primero que vio al despertar fue la mirada divertida de su hermana mayor, con algo de confusión decidió mirar más topándose con Lizzy en sus brazos demasiado cómoda como para querer moverse, Ciel miro a Evangelin con unos ojos suplicado res para que lo ayudara a quitarse a Lizzy, Eva lanzo una pequeña risa antes de ayudar a su hermano a levantarse dejando a Lizzy dormida aun lado, Eva un sonreía de manera maliciosa aun con la cámara en su mano, aquello Ciel noto y por alguna razón se sintió en peligro.

-Emm… hermana… ¿Por qué tienes esa cámara? – pregunto un tanto dudoso pues conociendo a la loca pero linda y genial hermana mayor sabía que no tramaba nada bueno… mejor dicho nada bueno para su integridad física y mental.

-Nada… solo tomo evidencia – le contesto sin borrar su sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

-¿Evidencia? En serio hermana ¿Cenamos lo mismo?

-¡Hey! – le reclamo algo ofendida para luego mirar a un lado, Ciel miro a la misma dirección para encontrarse a Alois abrasándose a Edward – "Esa" evidencia era de la que hablaba… -sonrió.

Ciel se quedó en shok momentáneo, sintió su sangre arder y por un impulso se acercó furioso al par de rubios donde los separo de golpe haciendo que Ed al estar más cerca de la cama se callera de la cama.

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! – le grito Ed a Ciel de lo más enojado, su grito despertó de golpe a Lizzy y a Alois.

-¡Eso yo debería preguntártelo! – le contesto gritando el oji azul sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Evangeline que grababa con su cámara sin perder detalle.

-Ciel… - intento llamarlo Alois acercándose al otro.

-¡Quiero saber porque demonios estabas tan abrasado MI Alois! – termino explotando, Evangelin tuvo que aguantar el grito de fan girl que se moría por soltar y Lizzy… ella estaba igual que Evangelin… se le había contagiado

- C-Ciel… - murmuro Alois de lo más sonrojado y nervioso.

-¡A comer mis amores! – grito de pronto Evangelin tomando a Alois y Ciel por las manos y los llevo a rastras, Lizzy hizo lo mismo pero con Edward y lo curioso del caso era que ella y su prima ya estaban vestidas… ¿Qué rayos?...

…

En un lugar muy lejano de la mansión hay unas tierras áridas, oscuras y frías, habían unas montañas con aspecto tenebroso, en una de las montañas principales había una caverna donde había algunos sellos que al ojo humano no se pueden ver, entre las sombras mas profundas una silueta delgada se podría apreciar envuelta en una capucha negra.

-No as cambiado en nada… sigues siendo una chica auto cerrada… - se escucho una voz masculina en el eco.

-Y tu sigues siendo un inútil en tu trabajo… Rey – respondió otra voz pero femenina.

-…A pesar de los años… no cambias Danah…

-¡Mi nombre es Him! – le reclamo la chica de lo más molesta revelando su apariencia, su piel era pálida, su cabello era rojo carmesí, sus ojos eran negros, a pesar de su piel tenia marcas moradas en sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, piernas y torso.

-Yo te llamo como quiero – le reto Rey con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto ya fastidiada.

-¿Por qué te infiltraste a los archivos del mundo Shinigami para poner el nombre de Eva en la lista de la muerte? – le pregunto de manera directa y sin chistar, "Him" lo miro algo molesta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo la que hizo eso? – le cuestiono algo ofendida.

-No sería la primera vez en que tratas de hacer que Eva se meta en problemas.

-Evangelin no debería de meterse en asuntos ajenos – lo interrumpió aún más molesta.

-¿Entonces si fuiste tú?

-¡NO! ¡Che Palle! – le grito más molesta – Además ¿Por qué tan seguro que fui yo? No soy la única que esta en contra de Evangelin…

-… Detesto cuando tienes razón – murmuro Rey mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de aquella cueva.

-Hablando de Eva… - llamo la atención de Rey -… ¿Cómo a estado?

-¿Ehh? – aquello desconcertó a Rey un poco sin embargo logro ver el sonrojo de Him– Bien… a estado muy feliz desde que encontró a su hermano menor.

-¿El humano? – pregunto la chica mientras miraba un charco de agua enfrente de ella pero este era de varios colores iluminando la oscura cueva.

-Si… el mocoso tiene un contrato con un demonio… ¿Recuerdas a Rarages?

-¿El hijo de Lilith?... Como olvidarlo… el maldito es muy conocido… aguarda… ¿El no es…

-Si lo es – la interrumpió – el mocoso estaba buscando venganza, para bien o para mal a quedado con el.

-Y de seguro Eva no lo tomo bien – cuestiono Him – ella detesta a Lilith.

-¡Cierto!... de por si Eva odia al tipo… imagina cuando se entere que el chico es en realidad su hermano mayor.

-¿Entonces Sebastian y Ciel no son hermanos? –pregunto Him.

-No… Ciel y Evangelin son hermanos por su padre, Vicent, Evangelin y Sebastian son hermanos por Lilith… su madre… Evangelin es mitad humana pero desde que descubrió sus verdaderas raíces Agares la convenció de ser convertida totalmente en demonio.

-¡Ja! Y el estúpido de Alex hizo un trato con ella… el pobre jamás se liberara de ella…

-Tal vez si… - volvió a interrumpirla… comienza a volverse un habito…

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto algo confundida.

-Evangelin desea proteger a su hermano sin importar que, Lilith odia a Ciel por el es hijo de la esposa de su amante Vicent, Evangelin sabe eso… sabe que su madre ara lo que sea para matar a Ciel.. – respondió de manera algo seria.

-Vicent… ahora recuerdo a ese hombre… fue la pareja de Lilith hace 20 años, después Lilith quedo embarazada de Evangelin, sim embargo el se iba a casar con Rechell… la madre de Ciel… - comenzó a narrar Him.

-Lilith al enterarse de aquello lo tomo como traición y se llevó a Evangelin… durante 3 años, Vicent estuvo con Evangelin… hasta que nació Ciel… - continuo Rey.

-Lilith no soporto aquello e influencio a la reina para deshacerse de los Phantomhive… - dijo Him algo sombría.

-La verdadera culpable no es la reina… - prosiguió Rey de la misma manera.

-Es Lilith… - dijeron ambos.

-La reina del infierno… - dijo Him.

-La primera demonio… - dijo Rey.

-La madre de Evangelin y Sebastian… - murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Hace algún tiempo… un gran secreto ocurrió, grandes eventos comenzaron a transcurrir.

…

Evangelin miraba con algo de pesar al horizonte, ella estaba algo preocupada porque hoy era la cita de Ronal y Grell… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, sin embargo… no podía evitar sentir algo de angustia… mejor dicho estaba preocupada y no por Grell si no por otro Shinigami.

_-"Ese idiota de Will… espero que no agá nada imprudente que arruine el plan_" – pensaba algo molesta… eso era lo que le angustiaba

-Pareces algo pensativa – escucho una voz atrás de ella, al girarse noto que era su prima Lizzy.

-Ah… Lizzy – sonrió con algo de pesar, aquello la rubia lo noto y se sentó alado de su prima.

-¿Qué es lo que te angustia? – le pregunto directamente con una sonrisa.

-Nada realmente – mintió un poco – es solo que estoy preocupada, hoy unos amigos tienen una cita y deseo que les esté yendo bien.

-¡Ah! qué alivio, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que Ciel y Alois están encerrados desde hace una hora en su cuarto, que se escuchan ruidos raros y que Ed esta de lo más rabioso… - le dijo con una sonrisa, en eso cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación pura – Ne… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro… ¿Qué ocurre?...

-¿No seré la esposa de Ciel verdad? – pregunto con algo de pesar, ella no era ninguna tonta, tal vez despistada pero no tonta, ella desde que era pequeña la han "entrenado" para ser una buena esposa, le enseñaron como ser una dama para darle el gusto a su prometido, pero había notado que Ciel no la ve más que como una hermana y aquello la ponía triste, sentía que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Evangelin ante esa pregunta sintió pena por su "hermanita" ella sabía que Lizy si quería a su hermano, pero Ciel ya está enamorado de Alois, normalmente ella odiaba a toda mujer que impedía con sus parejas yaoi, pero Lizzy era un caso totalmente distinto, sus sentimientos eran puros, su pasado era aplastante y deprimente, era una chica muy noble y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tener alguien así como esposa, pero Lizzy quería a Ciel.

-Ahhh… - Evangelin soltó un gran suspiro – Supongo que ya conoces la respuesta Lizzy…

Lizzy en ese momento comenzó la soltar lágrimas, ella lo sabía… lo sabía desde un principio, pero aun tenia… un poco, un rayito de esperanza de que fuera correspondida.

-Entiendo… - susurro ahogadamente debido a las lágrimas, Evangelin se sintió mal ante aquello – Supongo… que estas feliz.

-¿Eh? ¿Feliz? – pregunto confundida.

-Lograste lo que querías ¿o no? Lograste tu yaoi… - la mirada de Lizzy era sombría, su voz estaba apagada y sus ojos son brillo daban miedo, Evangelin se congelo con aquello… acaso… ¿Acaso Lizzy la estaba culpando? Bueno… de hecho ella si tenía la culpa.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo? – le pregunto directamente, Lizzy la miro fijamente con su mirada vacia, se podía ver la gran tristeza embarcada en ella.

-Aunque me duela… -comenzó a susurrar – aunque me mate por dentro y se que en parte es tu culpa… no me puedo enojar contigo, porque también es mi culpa.

Evangelin no soporto más y abraso a su media prima, Lizzy con algo de pesar correspondió el abraso de su prima, a Eva le dolía ver a si a su "niña" como de vez en cuando le decía, lentamente Lizzy se soltó del abraso de su prima y con lentitud se paró de su lugar.

-Saldré un momento… necesito aire… - con aquello salió por completo bajo la mirada de Evangelin.

Lizzy salió al jardín donde Finny y Snake se deshacían de las pestes en los rosales.

-Señorita Elizabeth ¿A dónde va? Dice Oscar – le dijo Snake a la rubia, pero esta no le respondió y sin más siguió caminando hasta llegar al bosque donde una vez Ciel la salvo cuando él y su madre fueron de casería.

-No sé cómo sentirme ahora… no sé qué debo hacer ahora… - murmuraba para sí misma mientras se sentaba en un tronco, actualmente estaba muy alejada de la mansión, el olor de la naturaleza y de la humedad confundía su olor natural a flores.

-Pobre niña… - se escuchó una voz haciendo eco en todo el bosque, Lizzy se paró de golpe buscando la fuente de esa voz – Tu corazón y tu alma esta hecho un mar de confusiones… estas enojada y frustrada pero te niegas a odiar…

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Lizzy muy asustada mirando a todos lados, en eso una mujer apareció enfrente de ella, tenía el cabello negro y ojos morados como Evangelin, su cuerpo era esbelto y desarrollado, la envidia de toda mujer, no aparentaba arriba de los 27 años.

-Mi nombre es…

…

-¡Eh! – Evangelin estaba en la sala leyendo un libro mientras que Sebastian le servía un té, pero en eso ambos se sobre saltaron al sentir un aura muy familiar y un escalofrió al saber de quien se trataba.

_-"Ay no ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ – pensaba Sebastian de lo más confundido y algo perturbado.

_-"¡Maldición! ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?... momento… ¡Lizzy! ¡Oh no!"_ – se gritaba mientras salía corriendo seguido de Sebastian, Claude, Hannah al ver a sus parejas correr hace el jardín hicieron lo mismo llamando la atención de los hermanos y de Alex, todos corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana debido a que son demonios pero les extraño que Evangelin les siguiera el paso.

Al llegar lo primero que vieron fue a aquella mujer volando en el cielo con unas alas negras.

-Lilith… - susurro Hannah sorprendida al ver a la reina del infierno frente a ella.

-¡Elizabeth! – grito Evangelin al ver a su prima inconsciente en los brazos de esa demonio.

-Evangelin querida cuanto tiempo sin verte… - llamo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Alex.

-Eva ¿Tu sabes quién es ella? – le pregunto Hannah de lo más desconcertada.

-¿Conocerme? ¡Mucho más que eso! – contesto de manera arrogante, en eso giro a su cabeza y miro a un sorprendido Sebastian – Ragares…

-… Madre… - contesto Sebastian al escuchar su verdadero nombre dejando a todos en Shok incluyendo a Evangelin… ¿El… la llamo madre?

-Hijo supongo que no lo sabias pero es hora que lo sepas…

-¿Saber qué cosa? – pregunto un tanto enojado.

-Hijo te presento a Evangelin… tu hermana menor…

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambos sorprendidos y horrorizados… ellos… ¿hermanos? Pero... ¿no se suponía que Evangelin es la hermana de Ciel?... Eva sabía que Lilith era su madre pero no sabía que Sebastian era su hermano.

-Cambiando el tema… ¿Qué haces con Elizabeth? – pregunto ahora molesta.

-Nada… aun… -se burló haciendo enojar aún más a su hija.

-¡Suéltala! – le exigió rabiosa acercándose.

-Me temo que no será así… - respondía mientras un vórtice se abría a sus espaldas de color rojo.

-¡NO! – gritaba Eva de lo más asustada - ¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! ¡LIZZY!

Los gritos de Evangelin resonaban cada vez más mientras Sebastian la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que ella también fuera absorbida por el vórtice… después… no había nada…

-Evangelin… -murmuro Hannah mirando a su novia en los brazos de Sebastian mientras esta estaba mirando inerte el suelo.

-Perdóname… hermana perdóname… - murmuraba sin control mientras lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas, los demonios estaban impactados… no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando…

-.-

-.-

-.-

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy... ¡Oh aviso!

En el siguiente capitulo ay ¡DOBLE LEMON! Parejas: Ciel x Alois y Will x Grell

Así que no me presionen que escribir lemon nunca es fácil... bueno hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
